When the Garnet Rod Breaks
by MarsCrystal42
Summary: Set post-Stars. When a new enemy breaks the Garnet Rod, Usagi and Hotaru get trapped three years in the past. How will they manage to avoid the past Senshi while trying to get back to the future?
1. Chapter 1

After the battle with Galaxia, everything was peaceful. The Senshi were getting along, thanks to Usagi, and nobody could feel anything coming on. Michiru kept a watchful eye on her mirror to see if anything popped up, and Rei continued to consult her fire. Nothing seemed to be out of place. However, that was what worried Setsuna. She felt like something was about to happen to the time stream that might disrupt the flow of time. Every night, she returned to the Time Gate to keep guard. Usually, it was guarded by a Sailor Pluto of a different time, but they were her responsibility so she returned to make sure that nothing could get past. She never told the others of this, worrying that it would ruin the sense of peace that they had all looked forward to for a long time. As she looked around the room, she took note of how innocent and unsuspecting they all seemed.

Relatively speaking.

Rei and Usagi were arguing, Haruka and Mamoru had turned their backs to each other and were sitting in stone cold silence, and Minako and Makoto were pestering Ami for answers. Only Hotaru and Michiru seemed to be perfectly calm. Setsuna sighed. Rei and Usagi had been fighting since the Silver Millennium, and Haruka and Mamoru had recently developed a dislike towards each other. Mamoru got irritated at how Haruka sometimes flirted with Usagi, and Haruka hated how Michiru flirted with Mamoru. Although this wasn't really his fault, he sometimes went along with it (when Usagi wasn't around) just to annoy Haruka. The Inners had also told the Outers how Mamoru had broken up with Usagi and how he had treated her during that time, which served to lower their opinions of him. Even though he thought he was protecting her by doing so, Haruka thought that he could have at least told her so that they could have worked it out together. She was still amazed at how easily Usagi had forgiven him. She personally would have beaten him up and refused to even look twice in his direction. Although, she would have never dated Mamoru because she already had Michiru.

On the other side of the room, Ami was trying her best to ignore Minako and Makoto, since telling them that she wasn't going to give them the answers had not worked. Ignoring them didn't seem to be helping, either. Then, she decided that she had become frustrated enough. In an uncharacteristic bout of temper, she screamed. "_Enough!_ Will you two just leave me alone and go away? I have to do my own homework, too!"

A stunned silence fell over the room as everybody stared at Ami. She blushed and turned away. "Well, I do," she said in a much quieter voice.

Suddenly, they heard a scream outside. They all quickly gripped their transformation pens and rushed outside. Once they got there, though, they just saw Yuichiro running around with a broom that was on fire. Rei slapped her forehead as everyone stared at the panicking man. "Help! It's on fire! It's combusted by itself! Somebody get a fire extinguisher! Call a fire truck! Call a- ack!" A bucket of ice-cold water was splashed on him, putting out the fire but drenching Yuichiro. Rei left, bucket in hand, muttering about incompetent help and needing to find a replacement. Then, she, Michiru, and Mamoru suddenly felt something andwhirled around. The others did, too, wondering what they were all looking at. They all saw wisps of smoke rising from the stone walkway, slowly gathering and twisting into what looked like a large rope thing.

Haruka ran to Yuichiro, roughly pushing him away, ignoring his protests. The Senshi looked around for a place to transform when they heard another scream. A real one this time, and coming from behind the temple. Usagi recognized that voice, and panicked. She hoped that she wasn't too late. She ran around to the side of the temple, stopping abruptly and gasping at what lay before her.


	2. Breaking the Garnet Rod

Disclaimer: I forgot to post this on the last chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon; otherwise every single episode would have been dubbed in English with no changes and better voice actors. If you've ever heard the English dubs, then you'll understand how Serena's and Amy's voice actresses in the S and SuperS made me want to chuck my computer out the window.

There wasn't that much action in the last chapter, because it was more of a prologue than the actual beginning. This one has some more, because it introduced the antagonist.

A special thanks to my first two reviewers (and on the first day of uploading, too!) **IsadoraKayStone ** and ** Brizzy**. It means a lot to me, especially because this is my first fanfic. So, I decided to upload two chapters in one day.

Now, on with the story.

The Senshi looked around for a place to transform when they heard another scream. A real one this time, and coming from behind the temple. Usagi recognized that voice, and panicked. She hoped that she wasn't too late. She ran around to the side of the temple, stopping abruptly and gasping at what lay before her. There, attached to the wall by the same wisps of smoke that were on the other side, was Ikuko Tsukino. Standing before her was a huge youma, about eight feet tall with gray-green skin that sagged off in the most disgusting way. It laughed as its head rotated 180 degrees to stare at Usagi. Suddenly, she felt the surprisingly strong ropes of smoke grab her and pin her to the wall beside her mom. she saw flashes of light, then the Senshi running up to encounter the hideous monster. "SMOLDER!" it yelled as it rushed towards the Senshi. the originality of their names never failed to astound.

Mercury Jumped out of the way and pulled out her harp. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

The tsunami of electric-charged, ice-cold saltwater rushed towards the youma. It screamed out in pain, but it quickly regained its composure and shot an attack towards them. They easily dodged it, amazed at how weak it seemed. But they knew that they shouldn't be judging them on appearances. After all, the youngest Senshi of the bunch had the ability to destroy an entire planet. However, once Mars, Uranus, Venus, and Pluto fired their attacks, the youma easily collapsed into a pile of dust. Meanwhile, Saturn was freeing the two Tsukinos from their restraints. Ikuko looked around, shock written on her face. "What just happened?" she asked, looking around so that she couldn't be caught by surprise. Neptune answered first, trying to calm her.

"We don't exactly know either, but we have it under control. Don't worry. Hopefully, it won't happen to you again. These things rarely target the same people twice."

Ikuko nodded, then turned to face her daughter. "Usagi, we better go home again. I came over to remind you that we were supposed to go to Aunt Azumi's house soon, so we should go pack."

Usagi nodded, but suddenly her face went pale. She pushed her mom out of the way as a huge bolt of energy came rushing towards her. She heard laughter. "Why, I knew that the Senshi of this solar system were strong, but it seems that I've still underestimated you. Still, you're no match for my power!"

The strong voice echoed around the temple yards, but still they couldn't see the source. Then, more smoke rose to the sky. It swirled around, faster and faster, before forming into the silhouette of a man. He had shoulder length pitch black hair and cold green eyes. He was, admittedly, handsome, but reeked of evil and cruelty. Instinctively, the Inners moved around to form a protective wall in front of Usagi. The Outers held their weapons ready to attack, glaring up at the man with hatred and distrust in their eyes. ."Who are you?" Uranus demanded.

"I am Prince Akuma, leader of the new rulers of this galaxy!"

"Never will you gain control of this solar system. The Outer Senshi will make sure of that," Saturn vowed.

"And the Inner Senshi!" Venus quickly added. "And Sailor Moon, too, of course."

"And what are you children going to do about it? A bunch of teenage girls will never be able to stop me. The ones that you managed to stop before were weak and didn't know the real way to take over. I have to admit, though, that Galaxia had the right idea with the Star Seeds. The energy from them will surely help me with my conquest." His

Before the Senshi could say one more things, they were surrounded with hundreds of youma coming from every side. They looked a lot like the first, although they looked more menacing. Unnoticed, Usagi and Ikuko slipped away. Ikuko tried to get Usagi to hide with her. "Usagi, be reasonable. I'm sure that your friends are perfectly safe. Come on, we don't want to stay here for much longer."

"Hold on, mom, I just want to make sure that they're safe, too. I'll be back quickly." Really, she just wanted to get away from her mom so that she could transform. But of course she couldn't say that. She tore away from her mom, knowing that she would be in big trouble later, and transformed. When she got out, she found that she had walked into the middle of a full blown battle between the Senshi and the youma. They were each taking out two or three at a time, and occasionally Saturn let loose a Silence Glaive Surprise that wiped out about a dozen. However, the Senshi were slowly getting exhausted fighting off the waves of youma that kept coming.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon wiped out all the youmas at once, after using her most powerful attack. Then she noticed one more, one that was blocked from the attack by ducking behind the Senshi. It snuck up behind Pluto. Sailor Moon opened her mouth to warn her, but she was too late as it snatched her Garnet Rod away. Pluto whirled around, about to snatch it back, but the youma ran away quickly. It might have been fast, but it was clumsy. It tripped on a rock that jutted out from the ground. It landed, and everyone could hear a sickening crack. But it wasn't of bones.

The Garnet Rod had snapped almost perfectly in half. A beam shot out from it at the same time it broke, shooting straight towards Neptune, Saturn, and Sailor Moon. Neptune, being the quickest, dodged, but not even Tuxedo Kamen was fast enough to grab Moon or Saturn out of the way quickly enough. They tried to get out of the way, but were hit. The next thing that the other Senshi knew, they were staring at thin air, Sailor Moon and Saturn nowhere to be seen.

"No!" Venus cried, falling to her knees, "They got vaporized! They're dead! Your rod killed them! What are we going to do! Those were the only ones who could bring someone back to life! We just killed two of our leaders! I'm the only one left! I don't want to be in charge of _all_ the Senshi!"

Pluto put a hand on the hyperventilating Senshi of Love. "Venus, they aren't dead. They just got sent to a different time."

"Oh." All the Senshi stared at Pluto.

"So now we just go and get them, right?" Mars asked.

"I'm afraid not. I need the Rod to open the Gates of Time. The Pluto from that time can't help them, either, because I won't be able to open the Gates on this side without the Rod. We're just going to have to get this one and fix it, then we can get them back. Okay?" It wasn't really that simple to fix the Rod, but she didn't want a bunch of panicking Senshi and a worried Tuxedo Kamen on her hands.

_Three Years into the past_

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder""

The fire and electricity flew towards Zoisite, but he teleported out of the way. He laughed that annoying laugh of his as he looked at Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. "You gir-oomph!"

Out of nowhere, two new Senshi landed on his head. They looked just as surprised as everyone else. One was about eleven or twelve, with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. She had a purple skirt and boots and maroon bows on her fuku. She looked pretty similar to the other Senshi. The other one, though, looked nothing like them. She had a triple layer skirt of yellow, red, and black, a crescent moon symbol where her tiara should have been, and, strangest of all, wings.

"What happened?" asked the younger one quietly.

"I have no idea." The older one replied.


	3. Rei Might be a Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Okay, so I'm hoping that the story progresses a little in this chapter, because I know that the last two were kind of boring. Although I'm going to mainly focus on Usagi and Hotaru's situation, but sometimes I will show how the Senshi of the future are handling things. Hopefully, this chapter will also be longer.

Now, enough with these ANs. There are plenty more at the end.

"What happened?" asked the younger one quietly.

"I have no idea." The older one replied.

"Who the hell are you two!" Zoisite demanded, preparing for an attack to avenge the bump on his head.

"We're so sorry! We have no idea what happened. Anyway, we'll be leaving now. Sorry for the, um, interruption," the blonde one replied, looking around to see everyone's astonished faces.

"So, then, if you'll excuse us, we're just going to go. Forget this all ever happened, okay?" the raven haired girl said quickly. The two mysterious Senshi got up, but then Zoisite grabbed the younger one's arm again, stopping her from going.

"You'll never get away with this. I was just about to kill those four annoying brats when you came out of nowhere. So I guess that I'll just have to get rid of you two, too! Zoi!"

The violet-eyed Senshi of Silence just twirled her glaive in front of her. Since she didn't even need to put half as much power into it as she usually did, she didn't have to say any words. All of the present-day people stared wide-eyed as the usually dangerous petals stopped in their tracks then fluttered to the ground. Zoisite hid his disbelief and just shrugged it off. "Well, then, let's see if the other one will fare so well. Zoi!"

Eternal Sailor Moon understood what Saturn was trying to do. Keeping up appearances as invincible, mysterious Senshi that nobody knew the origins of would help them to convince the Negaverse to leave them alone. Once the petals approached her, all she did was hold out her hand. The petals softly floated into her hand, almost imperceptibly glowing as she used the power of the Silver Crystal to suck away the energy. Now, just regular petals, she left them drift to the ground. Now, she and Saturn had caught their attention. She turned towards Zoisite.

"We are not your allies, but we aren't your enemies either. If you leave us alone, then we'll leave you alone. Now come on," she said, focusing on Saturn now. "Let's go."

"Wait!" They turned around to see the present Sailor Moon staring at them. "Are you new allies or something? Who are you?"

"And did you guys fall out of nowhere or something? Did you fly down? And why are you _apologizing_ to Zoisite? Do you know who he is? He's a Dark Kingdom General! If you're Senshi, then you're supposed to be fighting him, not letting him fight us!" Mars's expression was one of disbelief as she told the two other Senshi what she thought of them. What made her the most worried was that she could feel that they were both more powerful than anybody they had ever seen before. If they weren't really on her side, and they didn't help the Sailor Team that she knew, then they could be in trouble. Something told her that if they helped Sailor Moon and the princess, they could easily get rid of her.

"We have nothing to do with the Dark Kingdom or you Senshi. We need to let you fight them for yourself. That way, you'll become more powerful and be able to defeat greater villains. If we do the work for you, you'll never grow as soldiers," Sailor Saturn replied.

"How do you think that we got powerful? Fighting three years of evil will give you more power than you could have ever thought possible. We won't be staying long, anyway. We will be leaving soon, so we won't be around to help you with Queen Beryl or Metallia." Future Sailor Moon quickly realized her mistake as soon as she said it.

"How do you know who they are? We never told you about Queen Beryl or Metallia," Mercury said suspiciously.

"You guys are nosy. Just go on and defeat them, and don't worry where we got our information," Eternal Sailor Moon said nervously. She and Saturn quickly left, avoiding the other questions that were shot their way.

_Three Years into the Future_

"Mercury, Hurry up! Can't your supercomputer go any faster?" Jupiter complained. The Senshi had been waiting for ten minutes already, waiting for Mercury to finish scanning the area for clues as to where Akuma had teleported to after stealing the Garnet Rod. Mars was also trying to use her psychic powers, and Neptune had been staring at her mirror. Pluto was trying to see if she had a link with the Garnet Rod that would give her a clue as to where it was, and the others had just been standing around, worrying.

"Jupiter, you ask me one more time, and I will freeze your mouth shut."

"Geez, Ames, what's gotten you so angry today? You already yelled at me earlier. Are you on PMS or something?"

Mercury's face turned red and she slowly turned towards Jupiter. "No, but I think that it's partially due to you constantly pestering me all day. Now, if you'll stop bugging me, I'm almost done here."

Everybody knew to steer clear of the Senshi of Ice now, because there must have been something really wrong with her to be acting this way. On second thought, everybody was kind of on an edge now because they had lost their two most powerful soldiers and leaders. Everybody already loved Sailor Moon, because she was their princess and a great friend, and lately the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had begun to think of Saturn as a little sister. So nobody was too happy that they were lost in a different time period, and they were starting to get a little frantic.

Then, something flickered across Neptune's mirror. "What?" she asked, startled. She kept staring at it until a hazy image began to blur onto the glass. A dark castle (of course, what else?) showed up, looming up In the middle of a barren planet. Mars got a similar vision in her mind's eye, but hers was a little clearer. She could see a throne with a shadowed silhouette seated on it. She knew that it must have been Prince Akuma, probably forming a plan of attack. Then, almost as quickly as it had come, it faded. She looked over at Neptune. Although the vision had faded, they somehow knew where the castle was. A planet that wasn't supposed to exist yet, but apparently did. Nemesis.

_Back to the Past_

Future Hotaru and Usagi walked past the chilly park, their steps leaving footprints in the light dusting of snow. Usagi always carried the Luna Pen in her sub-space pocket, and she had used it as quickly as they had detransformed. They were dressed in similar outfits- Usagi in a baby- blue fleece, jeans, and white boots, and Hotaru in a purple fleece, white jeans and brown boots. Usagi's hair was now in a hairstyle similar to Setsuna's, but it only reached halfway down her back. Hotaru's hair hung in a fishtail braid over her left shoulder, ending halfway down her upper arm. They reached a banch and sat down, emptying out their sub-space pockets.

"Okay, so I have seven pictures, a pack of gum, twenty dollars- only we can't use five of them because they were printed in 1996 and we're only in 1993, my crystal, my communicator, my old communicator, my Tier, and… heh, heh, one of Rei's manga." She said the last item quietly. Hotaru looked at her with an amused expression on her face. "Okay, so you empty yours now, Hotaru-chan."

"I have three pictures, one of Michiru-mama's necklaces that she let me borrow, ten dollars that we can use, my crystal" (Does Saturn get her crystal yet? I don't really know) "my communicator, and my Glaive which I won't pull out."

Usagi pursed her lips. "We have twenty dollars, not enough for a motel or any other place to live in until we can return to our time, and a pack of gum for food. We should use the twenty dollars only when we need it, because we don't know when they're going to come and rescue us. We also need to ration out our food once we get it, and we should only get what we really need."

"That's too bad, because I could really go for some hot chocolate," Hotaru replied. Then her face grew pale. "Princess, it's snowing. Where are we going to go?"

Usagi looked up. Sure enough, a few large, wet snowflakes were starting to fall from the gray clouds overhead. "Are you kidding? It's only early November here. Just out luck that it had to snow now, especially when we have no money."

Then, they heard bickering voices approaching.

"Baka! Why won't you leave me alone? Don't you have a life? And how come I'm the only girl you pick on?"

"Because, Odango, you're the only one strange enough to tease."

"You're so mean! Why don't you go and study for your next huge test? Reading those thick books might keep you busy enough for a while. They're just as thick as your head."

"Your insults are getting more clever every day, Odango. And it's not like it would hurt you to read a book that's more than ten pages, anyway."

The arguing pair walked up the gravel path. Fourteen-year old Tsukino Usagi was sticking her tongue out at a smirking seventeen-year old Chiba Mamoru. Then they stopped, seeing the two girls who were sitting on a bench before them, smiling. There was an almost nostalgic look on the older one's face as she quickly scooped up some objects from the bench between the girls. As Mamoru and Usagi stared, the objects almost seemed to vanish into thin air as if they had just been illusions. But that was obviously impossible. Maybe they were just seeing things.

"Sorry," Usagi muttered. "We can get kind of loud."

"Don't worry. We really don't mind. We were going anyway," the younger one replied.

Usagi's attention was caught by the older teenage girl. She looked just like her! Those same blue ayes and blond hair, although she was slightly older. She noticed Mamoru staring, too. He was also staring at the older one of the two. He also thought that he looked just like Usagi. Those same crystal- blue eyes and silky golden hair, and that same smile that could cheer anyone up with one glance in their direction. He was pretty sure that if her hair was up in odangos, she could be easily mistaken for his Usako.

Wait a minute. _His Usako? _Where had _that _come from? He quickly shook his head. The cold must be getting to his head.

The two girls got up to leave. To where, though, they didn't know. They didn't have anywhere to go. They just knew that it was a really bad idea to stay around anyone from the past, especially the past Senshi. Suddenly, they heard laughing and enraged shrieks coming from the side. They turned their heads to see Makoto running from Rei. Rei's face was red and white. Red from anger, and white from all the snow that was dumped on her head. Makoto both looked hysterical and very, very scared as Rei screamed at her. "Kino Makoto! Just _WAIT _until I get my hands on you! You'll wish that you never messed with me!"

Makoto ran around and ducked behind the bench. "Sorry, mind if I use this for a moment? It's for a good cause!"

Rei, blinded by the stinging snow that fell into her eyes, accidentally toppled on top of the future Usagi. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said, flustered here face grew into an even brighter red. She knew that Usagi would probably end up teasing her and saying things like '_Who's the klutz now, huh?'_. But then, she saw the older girl's eyes.

Rei was psychic, so her senses told her what she already knew. This girl was almost exactly the same as Usagi. She had the same aura and the same eyes and face. She was slightly different, but not only because she looked slightly older. She also had levels of power that Rei had only felt when-

when the mysterious Senshi had fell out of the sky.

AN: There are a couple things that I wanted to point out. I know that in Japan, they put last names before first, so that's what I did. Hopefully it won't confuse anyone, so if it does let me know and I'll change it for the nest chapter. Also, I just had to do the thing with Mamoru thinking about his Usako. I mean, everyone likes playing with his thoughts, right? But I promise that this fic will not be mainly about him and Usagi's growing love, I only add that occasionally whenever I feel appropriate. So thanks for reading, there's a new chapter to be up soon!


	4. Who Are the Mystery Senshi?

Okay, I was re-reading this chapter and I have to say that I was very disappointed. I've decided to re-upload it to fix these problems. There were a lot of typos, chunks of the plot seemed to be missing, and the chapter didn't exactly flow well. For one of the turning points of the story, it was pretty bad. So here is my new and revised edition, and hopefully it seems better to everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

This girl was almost exactly the same as Usagi. She had the same aura and the same eyes and face. She was slightly different, but not only because she looked slightly older. She also had levels of power that Rei had only felt when-

Rei gasped.

When the mysterious Senshi had fallen out of the sky.

Rei quickly formed a plan in her head. Should she try to confront this mysterious new girl or get the help from the others? Well, the choice was kind of obvious. They had all seen just a portion of what these new girls were capable of. She was going to need all the help she could get. She quickly got off "Usagi" and dusted herself off. "Again, I'm really sorry. My friend Usagi must be rubbing off on me." There! A hint of something in the new girl's eyes! Irritation and humor, the same things that came over her Usagi when Rei fought with her. Rei turned towards the real Usagi and Makoto. "Guys, we should be going now. Remember, we were supposed to meet Ami at the temple?"

Then, Ami came out from behind h bushes, brushing snow out of her hair. "You guys sure can run fast, can't you? I almost couldn't catch up," she said with a smile. Then, Rei came over to her, dragging Makoto and Usagi behind her. She urgently whispered to Ami.

"Meeting at the temple, _now_."

Luckily, the future Hotaru and Usagi were too busy to hear them. However, Rei had forgotten all about Mamoru.

_Three Years into the Future_

Mercury sighed as she looked over at the sleeping form of Mrs. Tsukino. Shortly after the battle, she had been franticly searching for her daughter. When she couldn't' find a trace of Usagi, she had actually passed out from worry. The Senshi didn't want a frantic mother on their hands, so they had gotten Tuxedo Kamen to use the Golden Crystal to contact Helios. Although he couldn't keep someone asleep, he could give people dreams that would make them want to stay asleep. Mercury wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Inside Mr. Tsukino's head_

Tsukino Ikuko was standing in her kitchen, flipping pancakes. She heard the door close and her daughter's cheerful greeting.

"Hi, mother! Guess what I got today?"

"Oh, yes, Umino told me that you guys got your math midterms today. How did you do?"

"I got an A+! It brought my grade up to an A-, so I'm on the honor roll now!"

"That's wonderful, dear! You're doing so well at school these days!"

"So, I had some time after school because I didn't get a detention, so I went to the mall to pick out a gift for myself. But instead, I found this bracelet that reminded me of you, so I decided to get it for you because you deserve it. Here you go."

It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, a gold bracelet with a silver heart- shaped charm hanging from it. It had the word _MOM_ engraved on it, and under that was a tiny red emblem of a heart. Usagi took her mother's hand and fastened the clasp.

"It's beautiful, dear. Oh! Shingo's here!"

"Hi, Mom!" a boyish voice rang through the halls, followed by the slamming of the door. Shingo came walking up, a huge grin on his face. "Guess what! We had to write poems about someone important to us, so I wrote one about you and my teacher said that it was the best in the class!"

"Well, I am so proud of you kids today!"

Suddenly, she gave a little squeak as she felt her husband hug her from behind "Honey, I got the promotion! Now, why don't you get ready for a little celebratory date on the top of Tokyo Tower? Plus, we can afford that new dress that you wanted now!"

Ikuko felt happier than she had in a long time. Her children and husband were so good to her! She felt everyone gather for a group hug. They were such a loving, perfect family.

Somewhere in Elysion, Helios got a headache.

_Back in the Real World_

Mercury heard Venus come in.

"Hey, Ames."

"Any news on where the girls are?"

"No, but fortunately Pluto had a Time Key. She can' time travel right now, but the key let her get into that place in the middle of nowhere where the Gates are. She's scanning the time stream and looking for them, so at least we can know where they are and if they're safe or not. By the way, we all wanted to know why you were so irritated today."

"I got an A- on a test."

"Oh. Well, um, it's not that bad, Ami, you can retake it, right?"

"No, but the test is nothing compared to our problems now. I shouldn't have been so mad. Really, it's a small thing. Now, we have bigger problems to worry about."

The most hopeful situation was that they were sometime in the future, maybe in Crystal Tokyo. There, they could get help and a safe place to stay. Of course, they could also be trapped in that time in the future where the world was frozen over (before Usagi had awakened it). Trapped there or in the Ice Age would be disastrous, because there would be no food or shelter, and they would have to bear temperatures below freezing. They could be running from meat eating dinosaurs in the Jurassic. They could be trying to avoid claims of witchcraft in the Medieval Days. They could be trapped in the middle of a war. They could be anywhere in anytime in the universe, and it would take some time for Pluto to find them. Then, after she had located them, they would have to travel to Nemesis and get the pieces of the Garnet Rod back from Akuma, then fix it before they could go and rescue Usagi and Hotaru.

Right now, the Senshi were just praying that they were safe.

_Three Years into the Past_

Mamoru heard the girls talking as he followed them to the temple. He had always thought that there was something odd about those girls, and their conversation was not making them seem any more normal. Luckily, he had an excuse for spying because Makoto had forgotten her scarf. Rei had snatched her away so quickly that she had forgotten to pick up her forest- green scarf from where it lay on the freezing ground. The temperatures were dropping faster now. They had left the two girls in the park, but now it seemed as if they were turning back. Mamoru was almost sure that they would have gone home already, because you would have to be crazy to stay outside any longer.

The girls' conversation grew louder as there seemed to be a debate amongst the girls. Mamoru could easily make out every word that they were saying now.

"Spying on these two would be the best way to find out if they are the new Senshi or not. Lt's go back." Ami was the smartest, so following her plan would probably be the best way to go. Once they turned around, though, they saw Mamoru.

"Were you _spying_ on us or something, Baka?" Usagi yelled.

"No, but Makoto-san forgot her scarf so I thought that I should return it. But I did happen to overhear that you two think that these two girls are the mystery Senshi."

"And how do you know about the mystery Senshi?"

"I could ask you the same things. Now, I won't ask why you think that these girls are Senshi or how you know about the mystery Senshi if you don't ask me _and_ I can tag along. I thought that there was something weird about them, too, and I'm not a horrible spy myself. " Mamoru was curious about the new Senshi and how these girls seemed to always know these things, pretty much anything that involved Senshi. But he decided not to interrogate them, because he might have just been jumping to conclusions. He saw them exchange glances, obviously feeling as if they had no choice but to give in to prevent future questioning.

Back at the park, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi, and Mamoru were ducked behind an unusually large bush that was conveniently located right behind the bench the two other girls were seated. "Usagi-chan, do you have a plan or anything? Maybe we could stay with Rei or Makoto," the younger one asked the older one. Rei was getting more suspicious by the second. So this girl who looked like, felt like, and acted like Usagi was also named Usagi.

Definitely weird.

"Hotaru-chan, you know that we can't do that. Setsuna-chan would have our heads if we did that. Rei-chan doesn't take in the homeless, and I doubt that Makoto-chan would take in two random people for no reason. We can't stay with Minako, Ami, or our past selves because they have a family at home; I don't think that Michiru or Haruka have awakened as Senshi either, and Setsuna doesn't have a real home either. And Mamoru is definitely out of the picture."

How did these girls know their names?

Hotaru frowned. "Well, the blizzard is almost at its peak and we still don't have anywhere to stay. What do you think that we should do it we can't ask anyone for help?"

"An alleyway might be our best choice. I don't think that we can tell Rei that we're from the future, because then she'd know how powerful that we have become and the fact that we've defeated Beryl. There's really nothing that we can do that won't have an impact on the time stream."

Did they hear that right? These girls were from the future? Was that even possible? Well, if it was, that meant that they were definitely Senshi. And, apparently, they had nowhere to go.

Then, Hotaru sneezed. Her face had grown slightly pale. Other Usagi looked over at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Hotaru? If you're getting sick, I don't think that Setsuna would really mind if we ended up telling the Senshi of the past about our predicament. Your health is more important."

"I'm fine, Usagi-chan. I'm not that weak kid that you used to know anymore, ever since I got reborn."

"Still, that doesn't make you immune to sickness. Let's go over to the temple. We can trust Rei." Other Usagi was genuinely concerned for the smaller girl's well-being. Hotaru was touched. Usagi was always putting others before herself, and that seemed to be the case especially for Hotaru. The only reason Hotaru was even alive was because Usagi refused to believe that Mistress Nine had completely killed off Hotaru.

"One-chan, we should wait a little longer. I'm sure I'll be fine." Hotaru assured was touched by the nickname, but she became worried again as Hotaru coughed.

"We have twenty dollars. Let's go get some hot chocolate or something to make sure you aren't too cold. Afterwards, we will be going to the temple to at least ask Rei for help. Okay?"

Hotaru nodded, knowing that Usagi could be very stubborn sometimes and that arguing would be futile. she put her hands into the pockets of the winter coat that Usagi had conjured up using the Luna Pen. Then, she got an idea.

"Do you have a Time Key? I mean, that way we can at least visit Pluto of the past and ask for help," Hotaru asked.

"Sorry, but Chibiusa and Setsuna are the only ones that I know of who have Time Keys." Other Usagi cast a worried glance towards the sky, which was growing darker and more ominous. Suddenly, they heard a roar off in the distance. It was obviously a youma, but this as not a youma that belonged in this time. With sagging, green-gray skin and deep, sunken black eyes, this was a youma that belonged to the Prince Akuma.

As if this wasn't bad enough, the youma was also wearing bracelets, and they shot out star-seed stealing fireballs.

Usagi and Hotaru gripped their crystals, but noticed a young couple strolling down the lane and decided to find a place to hide. They wondered what the people were even doing out here in the first place, in the middle of a blizzard. They must have been really desperate for privacy. They ducked behind a tree and transformed. Whatever suspicions the past Senshi had had before were confirmed as flashes of silver and violet light came out from behind the tree. The Mystery Senshi stepped out right after, determined looks on their faces. Any youma that didn't belong in this time period was their responsibility. Then, they noticed more and more youma coming forming behind the first. They multiplied until they could fill a soccer field. The young couple had stopped in their tracks, staring at the hideous youma with a terrified expression on their faces. Usagi decided to attack first, because her crystal wouldn't hurt normal humans.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

As the warm silvery light enveloped the couple, any youma within a twenty yard radius of them were instantly dissolved. A clear path was made for the couple to dash away. So much for their romantic afternoon stroll.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Twenty youma were killed at once, another ten injured. The five spies behind the bush were staring at awe at the extreme power hat was unleashed before them. These youma were obviously stronger than Beryl's, and to even kill one they had to weaken it and have Sailor Moon deliver a final blow with her tiara. They had thought that the tiara was powerful before, but now, it looked as if a combination attack would only make these youma mildly uncomfortable. However, these other Senshi were wiping out dozens of youma with little effort, quickly annihilating the population. Now, the Senshi of the present were more determined to get these others to their side.

Then, Usagi gasped. "Did she say _Silver Moon Crystal _Power Kiss? She's the one with the Silver Crystal? Did she steal the Rainbow Crystals or something?"

Unfortunately, she forgot to keep her voice down. The other Senshi and the youma saw them behind the bush. The first youma that had appeared seemed to be the leader and the most powerful. It narrowed its eyes at Usagi, then held out its wrists towards her. A fireball shot out, but it was so fast that neither Usagi nor anyone else seemed to have time to move. Then they heard a scream and saw the winged Senshi crumple to the ground in front of them as she took the blow for her past self.


	5. Hidden Secrets Revealed

If you haven't seen it yet, I have re-uploaded the last chapter because I was really disappointed with the quality. So if you could just take a minute to re-read it, that would be great because (at least in my opinion) the revised edition is a lot better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I could have never originally made such a genius piece of work before.

"PRINCESS!" Saturn practically flew towards Sailor Moon, her body working by itself because her mind couldn't really make sense about what was going on. There were few people who could make her feel that way. Chibiusa, Setsuna, her father, and Usagi. If they were in danger, then whoever was hurting them was in a lot of trouble. As she ran towards the fading body of her princess, many emotions flew through her mind. Fury, grief, loss, pain, hopelessness, despair, fear, and worry all rushed through her brain so quickly that she could only form one coherent thought. _Get to her_.

The past people watched in horrified fascination as the golden bud that had formed above the winged Senshi's heart bloomed. A tiny silver crystal rose from inside it. It was clear, like glass- no, a diamond- and it glowed with pure silver light. It slowly twirled in the air above the golden flower, making all who watched it breathless as it shone with gentle power. However, Saturn didn't stop to watch it. She had reached the dying princess's side and held her hand. Laying Usagi's head in her lap, Saturn whispered. "Why?"

"Saturn, you know that we have to protect these Senshi more than we do ourselves. I couldn't have let my past self die." She said it in a voice that was quiet, but somehow everyone could hear it. _Past self_. Suddenly, everyone knew that she was speaking the truth.

"You should have let me do it. I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you. I- I've failed you." Saturn tried to hold back her tears, but her vision was getting blurry.

"I didn't want to let you die. Saturn, you have a lot more promise than I ever did as a Senshi. If anyone could defeat Akuma, it's you. You always say for people to believe in me, but have you ever tried believing in yourself? Even without using the power of Death, you can easily defeat him. Saturn, you know that I've always loved you like a sister, and it isn't because you're Chibiusa's best friend. I couldn't have stood to see you here, in my place." As Sailor moon spoke thee words, her voice got softer and softer. She was fading faster now, until everyone could almost see completely through her.

Saturn couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Princess, please don't go now. I need you, and so do the other Senshi. What are they going to say when they find out you're dead? And what will the prince say?"

"Once they come and help you to defeat Akuma, you can get my star seed back. Hotaru, don't let him get any more. And tell Mamo-chan that I love him." The last part was said so quietly that only Saturn could hear it. Then, Eternal Sailor Moon faded completely away, leaving Saturn holding empty air.

The Silver Star Seed of the Moon floated up to Akuma's waiting hand. Nobody had seen him come. "Well, now you've lost your princess. You've failed to protect her and her Star Seed. What wouldnthe Senshi say if they could see you now?" he said cruelly.

Saturn summoned her Glaive and used it to help her stand up.

She looked up at Prince Akuma with fury in her eyes. Then, she noticed something that made her stop. The Silver Star Seed was already the bright, but as everyone looked on, it started to glow with more intensity. Then, a ghostly figure of a queen appeared. Not Queen Serenity as Saturn had expected, but Neo- queen Serenity. She was standing behind her Star Seed, eyes closed and head bowed. Then, she looked up at Saturn and smiled.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi, Mamoru and Minako stared in Awe. Yes, Minako. She had always spied on the Senshi to see of they needed help, and she had joined them in staring at the turn of events before them. Still, no one seemed to notice as they all stared at the queen. She was beautiful, with floor length golden hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a gold crescent symbol on her forehead, which softly shone with silver light. She was wearing a form- fitting white dress with gold trim that highlighted her slender figure.

"Saturn, have you accepted your destiny?" she asked the young Senshi of Silence.

"What?" Saturn asked, surprised. Hadn't she already?

"You have not still fully accepted your role as the Senshi of death and rebirth. To accept it, you must truly want it. Only when you accept your destiny will you have the power to defeat Akuma without sacrificing yourself." And with that, the ghostly figure of Neo-Queen Serenity faded away completely.

Saturn thought about what she had said, and realized that it was true. She had never asked to be the reincarnation of a Sailor Senshi whose main power was used for murder. She had always thought that there was something evil about her to have been given this power, and there was also the fact that Queen Serenity had assigned the other Outers to make sure that she never awakened. But all the Senshi had assured her that Queen Serenity had not known her, that she had acted too quickly upon hearing about the power of Saturn. She had not realized that it meant the death of evil and everything that threatened peace. Princess Serenity had always believed in her, though. With this realization, Saturn realized that she did want to be a Sailor Senshi that did everything in her power to protect the princess and the people of this galaxy. She felt a warmth spreading through her. Power flooded her senses and took away any doubt that she was a trouble to the other Senshi. In reality, she was their greatest asset because she had power over Death.

She could feel the heart of Saturn beating within her. She could also feel ancient voices that guided her on how to use her power. Now, with a flick of her wrist, she could wipe out an entire population of people. But there was also another power now. The power of life. If she wanted, she could bring someone back from the dead. She was the death of evil. She was now Eternal Sailor Saturn.

She felt her fuku changing. Now, her tiara had permanently melted away, replaced instead by the solid purple sigil of Saturn that shone brightly against her forehead. Her skirt became a triple layered skirt of purple, lavender, and indigo. She felt wings arch from her back, purple wings streaked with lavender and tipped with indigo. The heart on her front bow was replaced by the crystal of Saturn, and it lightly pulsed with her heartbeat. She held her Silence Glaive with confidence and determination. Images of Usagi's death flashed through her mind, and she felt newfound anger. No one, _no one_, hurt her princess. Not while Hotaru was around.

She stood taller and looked Prince Akuma squarely in the eye. Everyone could feel power radiating from her, very close to the amount of power that the future Usagi had. Akuma held back the urge to squeak in terror. He had to appear strong, and he had to act indifferent that this girl's power had multiplied to unforeseen levels. He met Saturn's gaze and inwardly shuddered. There was murder in her eyes. But he knew that he had a secret weapon. Well, not really secret. But if he was always holding Serenity's Star Seed, then she couldn't lay a finger on him because it would also kill her precious princess. He smirked. "Well, little girl, I suppose that you want to see how many Star Seeds I've added to my collection." He waved his hands and everyone gasped. From out of nowhere, hunderedsof Star Seeds appeared. These were all the Star Seeds of protectors who were very important to their people. If they were dead, it would be a small feat to kill off the rest. And the status of Sailor Senshi wasn't given to anyone. Only people who were born with true Star Seeds, ones who were deemed worthy to become highly trained soldiers with powers never before seen. And now, almost all of them in the galaxy were killed.

"Shortly after Galaxia failed, I went around to every solar system and collected their Star Seeds. It was easy, seeing how weak they all were. I saved this System for last, because the soldiers here are well known as the best in the galaxy and I wanted to save the best victory for last. Now, I've gotten the Star Seed that shines the brightest, the Star Seed of Princess Serenity. I am unstoppable, even if you think that you can defeat me because you got wings." He smirked. He was starting to feel more confident as Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Mamoru, and Saturn stared, horrified at the amount of stolen lives in his possession. Saturn faced Akuma and pointed her Glaive at him.

"Return them all, _now_, or I will kill you and do it myself." Then, her gaze landed on five Star Seeds that she recognized. One was a red-orange color, and slightly below that, revolving at the base, were three others. One was white, one yellow, and one red. Nest to them, but not a part of their group, was a fiery red Star Seed. She knew who these ones belonged to. Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Galaxia. Usagi had granted her a new life after freeing her from Chaos. Now, her life and the life of the Starlights and their princess had been stolen away again.

"Ah, yes, you've seen the Star Seeds of those five," Akuma said, following Saturn's line of vision." "I have to say, those were the ones who put up the most fight. Stubborn little brats who don't know their place in this galaxy. I was glad to get rid of them."

"And I'll be very glad to get rid of you," Saturn stated. "Silence Glaive-"

"Uh-uh-uh! You hit me, and you kill your darling little princess here." Akuma held up the Star Seed for Saturn to see. "You can't lay a finger on me if you want to keep your princess safe."

The past Senshi and Mamoru quickly scanned the area. Then Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Usagi broke off from Minako and Mamoru for a quick conference. Minako followed, though. Now was as good a time as any to reveal her identity.

"We have to help them," Usagi whispered in a panicked tone. "Oh, hi. Who are you?" she asked, spotting Minako.

"Look, guys, I might as well tell you. I'm a Sailor Senshi, too . I'm Sailor Venus, and I know who you four are." Minako pulled out her transformation pen. "Now, you can stop staring at me. Are we going to help them, or would you rather let that poor girl try to face off against that evil dude by herself?"

The others were staring at her. But once she pulled out her transformation, they decided she was telling the truth.

"But what do we do? We obviously can't defeat him by ourselves. We're not even half a powerful as that girl, even if she is younger," Makoto added, directing her question at Ami and Minako.

"We can try to get that crystal thing out of his hands so that that girl can attack. She can't hit him or else she'll hit the crystal. If we get it away from him, she can do her job," Ami said, formulating a plan of attack.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's go and help her!" Rei said. She ducked behind a tree, and the others followed. "Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Moon Prism Power!"

Mamoru suddenly felt the need to transform quickly. He dove behind the bush and let the transformation overcome him. Meanwhile, Saturn and Akuma were engaged in a staring contest, neither daring to attack because the other was too powerful or had an advantage.

"Okay, Venus, what's your attack?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" To demonstrate her power, Venus shot a beam of light into the bush. It was the perfect thing for their purpose, concentrated power that she could aim at the hand but avoid the Star Seed.

"Perfect," Mercury said. "You hit his hand, then I will be waiting under to catch it. Jupiter and Mars will try to keep him busy while Sailor Moon guards me. Then We'll let um, Saturn do her thing."

The Senshi ducked into position. Akuma didn't notice Venus as she snuck up quietly behind i=him. He hadn't bothered to watch over the past Senshi, knowing that they were too weak to do any real damage. But strategy was just as important as power, and he had overlooked that fact.

"Venus Crescent BEAM!" A beam of light shot at his hand. Venus had made sure to put as much extra power into this attack as possible. He fumbled and dropped the Star Seed, then whirled around to find the culprit. But he was met with a faceful of fire and electricity.

Mercury caught the Star Seed gently as it tumbled to the ground. She heard a youma roar behind her, but the tiara sliced off its neck. It might have not been that powerful, but it was sharp. Mercury ducked under a bush as Sailor Moon attacked the crowds of youma.

Saturn gaped at how brave the Senshi of the past were. They were true soldiers to do something so bold. Extremely grateful for their help, she decided to make things easier for them, seeing as Akuma was catching on and was ready to attack them. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The gigantic ball of energy crashed through all the oyouma, then headed for Akuma. Once the Senshi had heard her yell the first word, they had jumped out of the way. The Star Seeds had formed a ring around everybody, so the attack swerved inside the circle and missed the Star Seeds. Akuma fell to the ground as the attack hit him, already weakened from the lightning and fire. All the Senshi converged around the Silver Star Seed. "Thank you," Saturn said gratefully. "You guys are all real Senshi. I didn't think that anyone was that brave." And she meant it. With the level of power that these Senshi had compared to Akuma, you would have to be either really brave or _really_ crazy.

"Hey, we have to protect everyone, right?" Sailor Moon said. Then her expression changed to curiosity as she looked at Saturn. "Was that really my future self?"

Saturn turned away. "You weren't supposed to know that. But I guess I can't do anything about it now."

"Why did that weird guy keep calling her Princess Serenity?" Jupiter asked.

Saturn completely turned away now. "Thank you guys," she called over her shoulder as she tested out her new wings but now I really have to go." Suddenly, she gasped as a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"I was thinking about taking your Star Seed, but that would be too easy. You are going to wish that you'd never messed with me," Akuma said darkly. "You are going to serve me and help me to get all of your friends, or all of these Star Seeds will never shine again."

Saturn struggled, but she was no match for Akuma's grip. She tried to blast him, but he was sucking her power away. She felt a cold metal blade pressed against her neck. Then, she heard Akuma addressing the past Senshi. "And none of you try anything funny, or I'll slit her pretty little neck. Argh!" He yelled as suddenly a rose cut thorough his already hurt hand. He looked up to see a man in a tuxedo balancing on top of a tree branch.

"Hurting the saviors of this earth and the protectors of peace will not be tolerated. Now unhand that little girl. Haven't you ever heard of the proper way to treat a lady?"

"Once I'm done with you, you won't be so arrogant, Cape Boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." A blast of dark energy hit Tuxedo Kamen and the past Senshi. Then, in a whirlwind of black energy, Akuma was gone, taking Saturn with him and leaving behind five bewildered Senshi and one indignant Tuxedo Kamen, wondering what they could do to try to help. However, they all knew that they couldn't do anything without some help.

Then, they saw a whirl of dark green and wine red light, and what they saw next made te=hem wonder just how many Senshi there were in the universe.

AN: Wonder who that could be? I guess it's kind of obvious because of the colors, so everybody should know who just came in. That's all for now, but there will be a new chapter up soon!


	6. Coming Up With a Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Sorry I took longer to update than usual, but I had writer's block.

Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the other Senshi, holding her garnet rod high. Everyone stared at her. She was elegant, sophisticated, and beautiful. She also seemed more powerful than anyone the Senshi had seen before. Her wine- red eyes were full of mystery, and her classic features had a sort of charismatic beauty. She had a black miniskirt and boots with garnet- red bows. She had long, raven- black hair with an emerald tint that complemented her olive skin. She looked, in every way, a Senshi.

"Are you one of the future Senshi?" Venus asked.

"No. I'm Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Revolution and Guardian of the Space-Time Door. I'm from your time, but I can see things from other times. I may be able to help you get Saturn back."

"What about future Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Sailor Pluto looked saddened at just the mention of the dead Senshi. She glanced at the present day Sailor Moon. "I'm afraid that we can't get her back until we've defeated Akuma. To do that, we have to find a way to get the future Senshi here. Alone, not even all of us combined are strong enough to pose a threat to Akuma's plan. Maybe if we get Saturn, we might, but it would mean a sacrifice on her part," Pluto replied. She didn't want to see Saturn die, and she would do anything to keep everyone except Akuma live. However, she was an Outer Senshi who believed in sacrifice if it was necessary.

"So, if you're the Senshi of time, then can't you just get the Senshi of the future?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm afraid not. You see, the way that Saturn and the prin…Sailor Moon got here was when one of Akuma's youma snapped my future self's Garnet Rod, and somehow it sent them back in time. Then, Akuma stole the pieces of the Garnet Rod and found a way to repair it. Still, he can't use it, but he's preventing that Pluto from getting it back. Since she doesn't have the Rod, she can't time travel and we can't travel to that time. The only way to get it is if we get the Rod, then I can take it and send it to that Pluto and we can time travel again."

The other Senshi struggled to follow this. "How abut we worry about getting the Rod back and work from there?" Venus asked.

"It's also important that we get Saturn back. She's more powerful than all of us combined. If Akuma gets her to his side, then we have almost no chance of winning," Pluto said.

Tuxedo Kamen had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Sailor Moon is the princess, right?" He had heard Saturn and Akuma refer to her as that. What other princess could she have been?

Pluto sighed. It was going to take a lot of repairs for the time stream to go back to normal. "Yes," she said reluctantly. "However, her memories haven't come back and she doesn't have the crystal, so she still can't compare to Saturn."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get that Rod, the sooner we can get help!" Jupiter said, punching her palm. She was trying to give the others courage. Without it, there was probably no hope for them.

_Three Years into the Future_

Tuxedo Kamen paced in front of the coffee table. The Senshi had moved to the Outer's house, because there was no chance of intruding grandfathers or eavesdropping helpers barging in on them. Mrs. Tsukino now lay on Setsuna's bed. Mercury was sitting on the loveseat next to Pluto, typing on her computer and sometimes conversing with Pluto on the best strategy. Mars, Neptune, and Uranus were sitting on the couch. Mars and Neptune were using their psychic powers to try to find something useful, a clue or a sign of where Akuma was. Venus and Jupiter were sitting on the floor, trying to calm themselves. Cups of tea and a tray of muffins lay untouched on the coffee table. "Really, we can't do anything? We have to get them back!" Tuxedo Kamen said, frustrated. Who knew what kind of trouble they were in right now? And they were just sitting here, practically doing nothing?

However, he didn't know exactly how much trouble that they were in, as traveling through time had prevented him from feeling Usagi's death.

Luna and Artemis were sitting between Venus and Jupiter, their tails moving back and forth as they always did when they were deep in thought. "These are our two most powerful Senshi. I'm sure that they will be okay. Plus, Pluto might be with them, so they are probably working on a plan to get back," Luna said.

"Bu still, isn't there anything that we can do?" Mars asked anxiously. "I hate just standing here while they could be in trouble. And if we can't help them, can we at least go and take care of Akuma?"

"He's not in this time. Nobody can come into or leave this time period now," Pluto said.

"Pluto, if the doors can't open or close without the Garnet Rod, then how do things like the Black Moon Clan travel through time?" Mercury asked her role model. "Wouldn't it be impossible for them to time travel without your permission?"

"I had to let the Black Moon Clan through. They had to come to this time, where there would be Senshi to defeat them. Not much else comes through that I haven't destroyed. Almost anything that approaches the door is supposed to be destroyed. If something comes from another time, I have to open the door. I wouldn't be able to know if it's friend or foe, and I can't leave anything in the Corridor. That's probably what happened with Akuma. He came through the Corridor, and the Pluto of that time would have had to open the door to him and then try to destroy him. I'm assuming that he would have been too strong for her."

"This is so confusing," Venus muttered. "I hate time travel. It causes more trouble than it's worth."

_Three Years into the Past_

Akuma grinned as he gazed at all of the Star Seeds he collected. They shone softly, filling the room with an unearthly glow. The crowning jewel of his collection spun near his hand. The Silver Star Seed of the Moon. The brightest shine in the galaxy, possibly in the universe. Such power, such beauty. The Princess of the Moon was universally known for her unheard of power, kindness, and beauty. She was the most beloved of the gods, and some say that she was the incarnation of purity. Any power-seeking villain tried to get her, because taking over her kingdom meant ultimate power. The strongest Senshi were under her control. One who controlled life and death and another with the power to manipulate time were among them. However, Sailor Saturn was now his. He smirked as he looked at the amethyst Star Seed revolving around the bottom of the silver one. He had intended to make her his servant, but she had put up such a fight that he decided against it. The princess had fine warriors, loyal, brave, and powerful. Saturn had rejected any attempts at brainwashing, almost as if she was experienced enough in it to become immune.

Which she had, but Akuma didn't know that.

He only knew that he had to get the rest of the Senshi of this Solar System to his side, because he could feel his power growing with every new Star Seed he collected. He sighed. It would have been useful to have Saturn on his side, but he had let anger overcome him when he killed her. Oh, well. Better if they thought that Saturn was on his side. They would believe that at any moment she would come and attack them. He briefly contemplated stealing the Star Seeds of the past Senshi, but realized that that that would create a time paradox which would kill the future Senshi. He wanted the most powerful Star Seeds, not ones of Senshi who had just awakened and could do no more than through around weak attacks that couldn't even do anything. He looked around the room that was filled to the brim with Star Seeds. _Where are you, Senshi?_ He thought. _I'm ready for you._

Sorry if this one was kind of boring, but I promise that there will be more action on the next chapter. I just needed a transition thing. Next will be a chapter of Friends from the Past and Future. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Maybe She's Not Dead After All

I know I said that I was going to work on another story first, but I really couldn't get this out of my head. For those of you who are wondering, the future Senshi will not appear or just appear for a short time in this chapter because they really can't do anything except for watch over Mrs. Tsukino. Fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"So, Pluto, what's the plan?" Venus asked. "How do we get into Akuma's place now?"

"First we need to find out where it's located. Then we can just teleport to wherever we have to go," Pluto said.

"I'll start looking," Mercury and Mars said at the same time. Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen felt useless. After a while, Mercury spoke up.

"I think I found him. But Pluto, what happens if Beryl attacks while we're gone?" Mercury asked. Nobody had actually thought of this before.

"Although I can't say for sure, I think that Beryl will stay under for a while. I think that she saw how powerful we could be, and decided to wait until we left. But once we get the future Senshi back, you six will come back and take care of her. Akuma's not really your responsibility, nor mine. We're just helping the future Senshi, who hve almost no control over the situation right now," Pluto replied.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get him and save the princess and Saturn!" Mars said.

Sailor Moon had stayed quiet throughout this whole time. "I can't believe I'm the princess," she muttered.

"Kind of obvious in rerospect, right? I mean, you are the most powerful and the Senshi of the Moon," Jupiter said.

"If Mercury found Akuma, then can we just go now?" Mars asked, irritated. "Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!"

Gathered in a ring around Tuxedo Kamen, the Senshi left in search of the man who corrupted the time stream and murdered their princess. The Senshi landed on what seemed like a huge slab of rock with a fine dusting of snow covering it. The entire world seemed like this, one monotonous rock with one crusty layer of powder on it. It stretched on for as far as they could see.

Mercury touched her earring and a blue visor slid over her eyes. Pulling her computer out, she scanned the area. Meanwhile, everybody else was just looking around the rocky terrain, looking for any clues. There was nothing that they could see, no footprints or anything else out of place on the smooth curve of this world. There were no signs of life, either. "How can anyone live on this hunk of rock?" Jupiter asked. This was probably the first time that she was out of her element, with not even a single flower pushing up out of the snow. It was weird, but Mars probably felt like this a lot, not continuously standing in the middle of a fire during a battle.

Sailor Mars felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She slowly turned around, scanning the area for negative energy. She walked a couple steps forward and gasped as she saw the first blemish on the planet. "Over there! There's some kind of palace, and I can feel enormous amounts of negative energy emitting from that place," she announced. They all started walking towards the castle, with Mercury both scanning the area for more clues and covering up their footprints with some more snow.

Tuxedo Kamen looked over at Sailor Moon. The klutziest Senshi was the Princess that they had spent so much time looking for? Yes, he might have had a small crush on her (though nothing compared to his love for Usagi) but that didn't mean that he thought that she had no flaws. Of course, what did he expect? A flawless, annoyingly perfect supermodel who expected everyone to obey her every command? He actually preferred her like this. He quickly turned away, his face slightly flushed behind his mask. This did not go unnoticed by the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love.

As the Senshi approached the castle, they noticed couple of youma standing on top of the castle, pacing back and forth and keeping an eye out for intruders. As they looked closer, they could see that the castle had many walls with youma staioned every ten yards or so. "Okay, guys, let's kick some youma butt!" Jupier exclaimed, enthusiastically cracking her knuckles and preparing for the battle.

"Only fight if you have to. These youma are very strong. We should try to sneak past first and then, if we're caught, we fight," Pluto said. Everyone else nodded their consent. No sense in raising more alarm than necessary.

As the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen approached the castle, they noticed that the atmosphere grew noticeably heavier and thicker, and there was the strange feeling that they were being watched by all who were murdered at Akuma's hands. Pluto was the most solemn. Princess Serenity, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, Princes Kakyuu, Sailor Galaxia (who had spent almost all her time repairing the worlds that she had destroyed), and countless others who Pluto did not know personally. She also thought of ChibiChibi, who was a form of Galaxia but still thought of as once Usagi's little sister. So many honorable protectors who were killed for their power, who were killed because of the greed of one man. She was filled with disgust at the very sound of his name. She would fight as hard as she could to ensure that Crystal Tokyo, the utopian society she had caught glimpses of, would survive.

Venus sighed as she looked at the castle, which didn't seem to be coming any closer even though they had been walking toward it for almost ten minutes now. "Can we just teleport closer?" she whined. After all, high heels weren't the best things for walking or running around in, even though for some reason they could never trip in them.

"Venus, they might see that. Anyway, we should save our energy for the fight," Mercury said.

For some reason, Sailor Moon hadn't actually complained this whole trip. Jupiter looked at her worridly. "Are you okay, Sailor Moon? You've been awfully quiet," she asked.

"I know. I'm just trying to absorb all that information that we just found out," she said softly. She pointed up ahead. "Look, we're almost there. We should be quiet and stuff now."

The Senshi tried to blend in to the shadows, pressing up against the cold, dark, damp walls of te stone castle. Whispering among themselves, they tried to find a hole, door, window, anything that they could enterthe castle with. They did find a small hole, but not nearly enough for them to get through. Holwever, a quick scan with Mercury's computer confirmed that at least it was the weakest spot in the castle walls. As they tried to find a way to silently make the hole larger, they were comfronted by an odd sight when they peered through the hole. There, they saw Akuma sitting on his throne, surrrounded by points of light that they couldn't really make out but assumed that they were star seeds. He was laughing loudly, a maniacal glint in his eye.

The sight of him made the Senshi back up, wondering when the dark prince had cracked.

"Well, at least we know where he is, so we can avoid him," Mercury whispered in an effort to break the silence.

"Let's go around and blast a hole in a different wall. Avoiding him means avoiding a fight," Venus suggested.

They walked around the castle until they came to the other side, as far away from Akuma as they could get. Here, they found an identical hole and peered through it. Then, they found something even stranger. They saw Akuma again, sitting in the same throne laughing with the same crazy tones a they had seen on the other side. Then, Mars let out a gasp. "Saturn! I thought that she was dead!"

"SHHHH!" Everybody hissed. Then, in quieter tones, they asked her what she meant. Mars moved over so that others could take a better look. There, Sailor Saturn stood before Akuma, holding out something that closely resembled a mirror, but the glass was dark instead of silver like mirrors usually were. Akuma reached out for it, grinning until it looked like is face was going to split in two. Yeah, he had definitely gone crazy at some point. Mercury again took out her computer and visor to scan the place.

"It seems like there's some sort of holographic image in every section of the castle, making it hard to differentiate which one of the images are real by just looking. It even has some kind of technological barrier, but I believe that I can bypass the system if you give me a couple more moments to collect all the necessary data… there! We have to move to the very center of the castle, where there will be a force field surrounding the main door. We can work from there."

Pluto and Jupiter blasted he hole simultaneously. The wall crumbled, but it attracted the attention of the guard youma. They rained down by the dozens, but everybody scrambled into the hole that was just big enough for a large man to crawl into. The youma, he smalles being nine feet tall, were delayed as they tried to enter. Youma were never known for their brains, and they took some time to figure out that blasting the hole bigger themselves would be smarter. By that time, the Senshi were running quickly down the halls towards the center of the castle. When they were almost there, Mercury, at the head of the group, stopped abrubtly. Everybody crashed into her before hearing a hollow but eerily familiar voice speak in a dangerously low tone.

"You Senshi aren't going anywhere," Saturn threatened.


	8. What Happened to Her?

Okay, I know that that would have been confusing on the last chapter, killing Saturn and then bringing her back to life. Well, as one of my guest reviewers put it, it's Saturn's body but not really her. I'll explain it more soon.

Disclaimer: I wish. Has anyone else heard that Sailor Moon was coming back in 2013? Probably a lie, though. Those things usually are. If I did own Sailor Moon, I would make sure that it would come back earlier.

Sailor Saturn pointed the tip of her glaive at Mercury's forehead. Mercury could feel the cold metal pressed against her forehead, just light enough so it didn't draw blood but hard enough to hurt. She looked at the younger Senshi, clearing her throat to break the tension.

"Saturn, I thought that Akuma killed you. You got away, didn't you?" She asked, although doubt laced her voice when she saw the hard, cruel glare directed her way.

"What are you Senshi doing here? You have no right to approach the master's realm," Saturn sneered.

Everybody noticed the look in her eyes.

"She's been brainwashed!" Mars exclaimed.

"Saturn, bring them to me," an evil voice proclaimed.

"Deadly Silence Wall!"

The Senshi found themselves enclosed in a small space, held in by invisible barriers. They felt the walls moving, and they were forced to move along with were herded into the central room where the real Akuma was sitting. He waved his hand, and Saturn released them.

"Leave, Saturn. I would like to talk to our guests in private," he commanded.

"Yes, my prince." With her head bowed respectfully, Saturn left the room.

The Senshi looked around the room. There was nothing to see, just four rough stone walls with a mahogany throne on the far corner. On the floor was a deep red and black rug with a hard wood table on it. Around the edges of the room were star seeds that were filling the room with hundreds of multicolored glows.

"Akuma, you know that we'll never let you get away with this. We won't allow these people to be murdered by your greediness. You know it'll never pay off at the end," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"I already told you that being arrogant wouldn't get you anywhere, Cape Boy. I believe that those were my exact words. Now you will pay!" He blasted the Senshi, and though they all dodged, Jupiter got a slight cut that still stung.

"Hey! You'll pay for that! Supreme-"

"NO! Jupiter, you'll hit the star seeds!" Sailor Moon cried frantically.

Suddenly, all of the Senshi in the room found their ankles bound by... wisps of smoke?

"Huh?" they all asked, confused. The smokey ropes worked their way up their bodies, leaving the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen immobilized. Akuma grinned wickedly as the Senshi struggled and tried to blast away the ropes,which prove to be futile as the attacks simply flew though the ropes. This confused the Senshi greatly, because how could the ropes trap them but still not be solid?

"Now, let me explain. You've seen Saturn alive, right? Well, she's not," he said. None of them except Pluto understood, but that was just because she had seen things like this in her very long lifetime. Prince Akuma decided that he had his fun stalling and started to explain. "Here's her star seed." The violet jewel rose above his hand and displayed its small but brilliant shine. "I simply preserved her body because it can process a lot of power, making her valuable. I wanted to keep her really alive, but as it turns out that it took more energy to brainwash her than to keep her alive. Had she been alive, it would be better, because then she could use her own energy instead of mine, but this was necessary. I gave her these bracelets that channel energy into her body, so that she's under my control. Her soul is trapped inside this star seed. What you see may be her body, but it's not really her. Which means that no matter how hard you try, you can't get her back," he said. "And Eternal Sailor Saturn is more powerful than all of you combined! Saturn!"

Saturn flew in, her glaive poised and ready to kill. The sight of her cold, unforgiving features sent a shiver through everyone. They couldn't help but remember the sweet, caring girl who thought of Usagi as an older sister, the girl who would never harm anythig unless she really had to. Now, under Akuma's influence, she was more dangerous than any youma or general that the Senshi had ever come across. She was probably even more powerful than Beryl. The hate in her eyes was like nothing that they had seen before. Pluto thought back to the glimpses of Hotaru's future that she had seen, and was sure that somehow they could get her back. She looked over at the Garnet Rod in Akuma's grasp and mentally cursed. There was no way that she would be able to get that with him holding such a fierce protectiveness over the thing that had started it all. She thought about her link with the Gates and her weapon. Although this one wasn't really hers, she should probably have some sort of control over it. She wondered if she could distract Akuma and then summon it to her. The plan began to unfold in her mind. Use a distraction, summon the future Garnet Rod, then send it forward in time where it could open the Gates itself and get through to Pluto. Then the future Senshi could get through, defeat Akuma, and fix the time stream.

The problem was, how in the world would she escape and plan an adequate distraction?

AN:I know this one's short. Next will be Pluto's plans of distraction and how they deal with Saturn and Akuma. Sorry if there are any typos, but I had to type this whole thing on the Document Manager because Word was glitchy and there's no spell check here. Or I just don't know where it is. So please review and I'll update soon!


	9. Old Tricks for a New Enemy

Fiery Ancient Death- That's embarrassing. Sorry for any of the misspellings, I have to type all of my stories on the Doc Manager because Word's not working very well. I didn't notice that I made them think that she was dead when she was obviously alive when they last saw her. I can't think of an explanation for that. Sorry for the confusions.

This chapter was kind of hard to think of. I already know the ending and the sequel, so it was hard to concentrate on this one. Yes, there will be a sequel.

Please review! You don't even have to log in or anything now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

For the first time in her life, Pluto didn't know. It was a horribly frustrating feeling to not know what to do or what happened next, because she _always_ knew. She knew everything that happened in the present and in the past, and she even knew some of the things that were to happen in the future. Not being able to know what course of action to take was a novelty experience, and she hated it. She suddenly began to reprimand herself. She should be coming up with a plan, because right now... right now Saturn's glaive was being held against Sailor Moon's neck.

Millions of thoughts seemed to flow through Pluto's head at once. She couldn't attack Saturn because she was much more powerful, and she was way too smart to fall for the classic 'Hey, look over there!' excuse for a distraction. There was only one thing left to do, and she wasn't even sure that it would work.

"Saturn, if you kill her, a time paradox would make you cease to exist. She saved you, so if you kill her past self, you will die as well," she said, looking Saturn straight in the eye to make sure that Saturn knew she wasn't joking.

Akuma spoke up. "This Garnet Rod has enough control over time that I can prevent that from happening," he said. "Right?"

Pluto shook her head and Saturn uncertainly pulled her Silence Glaive from Sailor Moon's neck. Akuma thought about this.

"Saturn, watch over these trespassers while I go and make a plan," he said, teleporting out of the room.

With the Garnet Rod in hand.

_"Crap!"_ Pluto thought, staring at the empty space where her beloved weapon from the future once floated. Saturn looked over there, too, then raised her glaive again.

"Saturn! You're going to die if you kill her, remember?"

"I know." Saturn swung her glaive up and brought it down above Sailor Moon's head. Time seemed to slow down for all the Senshi. All they could register was the brainwashed, evil look in Hotaru's eyes and the _swoosh_ing sound that the Silence Glaive made as it swung down, quickly decreasing the space between Sailor Moon's head and the cruel, sharpened blade. Nobody could even scream because they were so scared, they could only watch and anticipate the glaive coming down to split their leader's skull and end her life.

Then, at the last possible moment, the glaive changed direction and sliced through the smoke that bound her wrists. Saturn continued to free Usagi.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, confused. Why was Saturn freeing them? She was supposed to be watching over them, and later, killing them.

However, since they were from the past, they didn't know that it was possible to regain control of your mind even when you're under the power of negative energy. Uranus and Neptune had done it once, when they were under the control of Galaxia, to try to trick her from the inside. That hadn't worked out, but it proved that it could be done. Still, Akuma's control was strong over Saturn, so she wasn't really herself.

"I'm freeing you. If anyone asks, I'm taking you somewhere where you can't do any damage to Akuma's castle." She continued on to free Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen.

"But, why are you helping us?" Venus asked, wincing slightly as she fell to the ground on her knee.

"Because I want to save all these people and the princess," Saturn said, finally slicing through the last of Tuxedo Kamen's ropes. She flew down and landed in front of Sailor Moon.

"I thought that you were brainwashed or something," Sailor Moon said, looking nervously at her glaive.

"I am. It's possible to stay yourself, though. I've seen it happen. I can't completely stay myself for long, though. I might become evil any moment now, so you guys should still be careful," she said, worrying that she might do something that she would really regret later. "Now, let's teleport out of here. I know where Akuma kept the Garnet Rod."

"I thought that he took it with him," Pluto said.

"No, he just keeps it in a special room that only certain people have access to. I can get in and give it to you. Unfortunately, there are a lot of youma guarding the Gates, so once the people from the future get here, they can't go back until we defeat Akuma. And there are some people I want to get before we leave."

"People? Does he keep hostages or something?" Jupiter asked.

"No, I mean some Star Seeds of people that I know and trust to help us. We can't take all of them, because we don't want the guards to notice that they're missing, but I only need five," she said, already heading the Senshi into a circle around Tuxedo Kamen.

"Do you know how to change the Star Seeds back into people?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Saturn blanched. She didn't know. Uranus had killed her; then the next thing she knew, she was floating in the air around Usagi, who had already taken care of Galaxia. Eternal Sailor Moon could put Star Seeds back into normal people, but Saturn didn't know how she revived the owners of true Star Seeds. Maybe it was the same principle, just with more power. "I don't know if it would work, but maybe Sailor Moon could..." She looked over at Sailor Moon. That was probably impossible, because this Usagi was a lot less powerful than her Usagi, but maybe she would be able to revive at least her future self. Then Eternal Sailor Moon could do the rest. It was worth a shot. "We can try."

Saturn instructed the others to stay there, then walked out of the room. She approached the room where h Garnet Rod and the Star Seeds were hidden.

"Lady Saturn, why do you need entry?" one of the youma asked respectfully. They knew better than to make the new servant of Akuma's angry. there had been talk that she was the Senshi who had the power to destroy a planet, and nobody wanted her mad at them.

"That's my business. Akuma left something in there and I don't trust you to look after it. Move," she said coldly. She knew the control that she had over these youma and she knew that she had to act like the cruel, brainwashed puppet she was meant to be.

"Yes, Lady Saturn," the two youma standing by the door said. They moved out of the way and Saturn walked in, closing the heavy door behind her. She looked at the hundreds of Star Seeds, looking for the five that she could use. She saw four of them, near the center of the room, and she hid them in her subspace pocket. She grabbed the Garnet Rod, which was floating in the very center of the room, then looked for the fifth. She circled the room, searching, then walked around again, a little more frantically than last time. Again and again, she looked for the Silver Star Seed that belonged to her princess. She ended up almost spinning in circles to make sure that she didn't miss anything. But she couldn't find anything. Usagi's Star Seed was gone.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stood by the large door to their room, wondering what was taking Saturn so long. They were about to peek their head out the door when it burst open, Saturn standing there, slightly pale. "Saturn, what happened?" Mars asked quietly, closing the door behind the slightly younger girl.

"I couldn't find the princess's Star Seed," she said, sending a chill through everyone. What if something had happened to it? Then, there would be almost no chance of them winning this.

Venus, trying to stay optimistic, asked Saturn "Did you get the other Star Seeds you were looking for?"

"Yes, and I got one extra to try to make up for the princess," she said, showing the others the five Star Seeds that she had stolen. One was an orange-red, one red, one yellow, one white, and one a dark magenta.

"Who are they?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"These four are from the planet Kinmoku. The red-orange one is the princess, Princess Kakyuu. The red one is Sailor Star Fighter, the white one is Sailor Star Maker, and the yellow one is Sailor Star Healer. The fifth one is the most powerful one in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia." She wondered if Chibi Chibi would end up appearing out of Galaxia's star seed, but nothing happened. She put them back in her sub-space pocket. "Let's get out of here. Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

In a ring around Tuxedo Kamen, the Senshi focused on their powers and left.

_In Juuban Park_

They landed in a secluded area of Juuban Park, in the forest which most people tended to avoid going too deep into. Saturn pulled out the Garnet Rod and handed it to Pluto. Pluto began to speak in an ancient language, then threw the key-shaped staff into the air, where it disappeared.

_Three Years into the Future_

Pluto was looking in the cabinet for some sleeping medication, as Mrs. Tsukino was stirring and was probably going to wake up at any moment despite their best efforts to keep her down. She found some long-expired sleep aid in the very back and wondered if it was too lethal to take when something hit her on the head. She made a startled sound as she fell, then looked at her feet. Her Garnet Rod was here! They could finally do something!

She grabbed it and went into the living room, where everyone sans Mercury was seated. "They sent the Garnet Rod back in time and we can leave right away. We should go as soon as possible."

Mercury entered. "We can go, but Mrs. Tsukino is already half-woken up. Did you find the sleep medication?"

"There's only one that's been expired for two and a half years," Pluto answered.

"We have to go! Who knows what trouble they're going into!" Uranus yelled. Then, she got an idea. Excusing herself, she walked into the bedroom where Mrs. Tsukino was sitting up and stretching, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she demanded groggily "And where's my daughter?"

Uranus approached, quickly apologizing for what she had to do.

A minute later, she walked out. "She's still sleeping. Let's go!"


	10. Avoiding the Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I try to alternate between chapters of _When the Garnet Rod Breaks _and _One Last Time_, so sorry if I took too long to update. This chapter was kind of annoying to write, because I had to keep specifying whether the Inner Senshi and Pluto were from the past or future for the first half of the story. Also, something that I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that since Sailor Moon got rid of Chaos, Sailor Galaxia is still alive (although with less power). In a lot of fanfics she dies or just disappears, but I think that she would still have been alive.

_In Juuban Park_

Out of a large cloud that appeared out of nowhere, Senshi began to rain down. The cloud changed different colors as different Senshi fell through. The present-day Senshi and Sailor Saturn scrambled to get out of the way, although future Sailor Mercury accidentally landed on past Venus's head.

"OW! My head! Mercury, watch where you're landing!" Venus yelled, trying to brush her hair back into place.

"Sorry, Venus! I couldn't really watch where I was going. You're not hurt, are you?" Mercury asked, looking at the younger version of her friend, who shook her head.

"Saturn, when did you get wings? Your fuku looks like Sailor Moon's now!" Future Jupiter asked.

"I got upgraded when Neo-Queen Serenity visited me."

"She visited you? Why?" Future Mars asked.

"Um..." Saturn was in no mood right now to tell them that their beloved princess was dead. Anything within a ten-mile radius would instantly be frozen, burned, electrocuted, pierced with light beams, blown away, drowned, or sent to another time. There would probably also be earthquakes and volcano eruptions when Tuxedo Kamen found out. The past Senshi also saw the danger and wisely kept their mouths shut. "That's not important. What's important is that I need your help. I got Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Princess Kakyuu, and Galaxia here." She held out her hand and showed them the five Star Seeds. She decided to use their names because too much had already been revealed about the future. Pltuo would probably erase their minds later anyway.

"They got their Star Seeds stolen?" Mars whispered in a shocked voice. They stared at the Star Seeds, their glows illuminating their faces with an orange glow.

"Yes, and I don't know how to revive them," Saturn said.

"Hotaru-chan, what's on your arm?" Neptune asked, horrified. She had seen something like  
that before on herself.

Saturn drew her arm back, but everyone had already seen the bracelet and realized what it was for. "You got your Star Seed stolen?" Uranus gaped.

"Yes, but like you and Neptune did, I got control of my body back." She turned to more important matters. "Anyway, I need you guys to help me get the princess back."

"Why can't Sailor Moon just do it?" Future Sailor Venus asked.

"Because...she was captured by Akuma!" Saturn exclaimed, saying the first excuse that popped into her head. "And I decided that we could use as much help as we could, so I snuck in and took their Star Seeds back!"

"Great idea. But I don't know how to get them back. I don't think that this Sailor Moon will be able to alone, but if we all help her, maybe she could," Venus said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll try using my Moon Stick, but I can't promise you anything. Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon aimed her power at the five Star Seeds, but although they glowed brighter, nothing happened. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen decided to help. Tuxedo Kamen would probably be able to help a lot, since he had recently gotten the Golden Crystal back from Helios.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

Tuxedo Kamen called upon the power of his crystal, too, and Sailor Moon could feel all the energy flowing through her and into her Moon Stick. In one last flash of light, four Senshi and a princess were standing on Saturn's hand.

"OW! Get off!" Saturn said, feeling extremely stupid about forgetting to move them away. Now, for all her hard work, she had a crushed hand. Immediately, Tuxedo Kamen held her hand and brilliant golden sparks covered her all the way to her elbow, healing her excruciatingly painful broken bones.

"Sorry, Saturn!" Sailor Star Healer said, hoping that the Senshi of Death didn't hold a grudge.

"No, it's okay, I forgot to move you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, thanks for healing us, Sailor... wait, you look different!" Sailor Star Fighter said to the present day, fourteen year old Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, well, you're from the future, right? I look older and different in your time," Sailor Moon said, remembering how complex her fuku was in the future and how much more mature she looked then.

"What time are we in now?" Sailor Star Healer asked future Mercury.

"1993, but Akuma has the Garnet Rod and we have to stay here to fight."

"Well, then, let's get him. We've been away from our planet for long enough without having to be battling another enemy. Let's get this over with," Fighter said.

"Where's Princess Serenity?" Kakyuu said softly. Saturn told her the excuse that she had thought of, now more hesitant than before. After all, they were going to teleport there, and everyone would see the truth. She decided to cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Well, anyway, thanks for your help, but this is none of your business anymore. Why don't you guys go battle some of Beryl's youma?" Uranus asked the past Senshi.

"But shouldn't we help a little more? Saturn said that you could use all the help you could get," Jupiter asked. Her future self responded.

"Having you hurt would be worse than us getting hurt. If you guys got hurt, then you would never live to become us."

"Wait, if you guys are alive, then that means we defeat Beryl, right?" past Mercury asked.

"Like we were saying, you guys have to go now," future Mars said quickly. They heard a scream off in the distance. "And it looks like you should hurry."

"But-" past Mars started.

"No buts! Hurry up, there are people waiting to be saved!" future Venus said cheerily. She pushed her past self towards the sound of damage. She waved to the past Senshi's retreating backs, ignoring the glares sent her way.

"Sheesh. Venus, you're pushy in the future. Anyone else feel used?" Sailor Moon asked her companions. The present-day Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen nodded in agreement, even Venus.

Meanwhile, the future Senshi were getting ready to teleport. They called out their power phrases, then left. They ended up in the same chamber as the past Senshi had been trapped in. "So, where's this place?" Jupiter asked Saturn.

"Oh, it's the place where Akuma keeps his prisoners," Saturn said absentmindedly, realizing her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.

"So, shouldn't Odango be here?" Fighter asked, earning a glare from Tuxedo Kamen for using _his_ trademark nickname.

"Act like you're scared of me. I'll pretend you guys managed to escape, but I caught you before he came. Akuma could be coming back at any second," Saturn said, again avoiding the question of where Sailor Moon was.

"Saturn, you're lying about something. What is it?" Mars asked. She was avoiding almost every question about Usagi, and Mars was getting suspicious. Saturn sighed. She had put it off long enough.

"Usagi's dead. Akuma took her Star Seed and it's missing."

It fell dead silent as they tried to absorb this new information.

"Usagi's _gone_?"

This was kind of a quick filler, and I promise to update soon to make up for it. I had to kick the past Senshi out for a while and get the future Senshi in, and continuing with the chapter would have made it too long. I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as I post this one up. Please review!


	11. New Plans and Upgrades

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

It took slightly longer than I thought, but there's only one computer for my family of six. I try to get these on time, but it's kind of hard.

IzzyKayStone- There will be a sequel, but not on the past Senshi. The epilogue of this story would be on them after, and then the sequel will be on something that I don't want to say right now because that would be a spoiler. Luna and Artemis are watching Mrs. Tsukino.

This took a little longer than I had hoped, but there's only one computer for our family of six. Our other ones are broken. I do the best I can.

Saturn looked around at the shocked faces of everyone in the room. She felt terrible. She should have been the one to die, instead the princess was. They would probably have been much less concerned if she was gone. Usagi was usually the one to rescue everyone else, and now she was the first one to go.

Galaxia was the first one to question Saturn. "How did Princess Serenity get her Star Seed stolen? She's too strong to have fallen for any of his tricks."

"Akuma was trying to hit the past Sailor Moon, so Eternal Sailor Moon had no choice." Saturn looked around. Suddenly, she felt something strange overcome her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She struggled to regain control of her mind, but lost. With a brainwashed look in her eyes, she turned to the other Senshi. "And soon, you will be a part of his collection also."

"What?" Venus asked, confused. That is, until Saturn came at her with her glaive an glowing bracelets. She shrieked and ran away, dodging the glowing energy disks and the pointy tip of the Silence Glaive. "Help! Somebody pin her down!"

"Come back here! You can't resist the power of the Prince Akuma!" Saturn chased Venus around the circular perimeter of the prison.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!" Mars slapped an ofuda scroll onto Saturn's forehead as she ran towards her. It drew the dark energy out of her mind, and Saturn's eyes cleared. Her glaive dropped to the ground and she collapsed to her knees.

"Minako-chan, I'm so sorry. I couldn't...his power is growing stronger." Venus placed a hand on Saturn's shoulder.

"Hotaru-chan, it's okay. Are you alright now?" Venus tried to console her.

"I'm okay now, but I don't know how long I can hold on. You know, we should have a change of plans. I don't even know what you could do by staying here, anyway. You should go back, and fight him the next time you see him."

"But shouldn't we try to find Koneko's Star Seed first?" Uranus asked.

"I'll try to find it here, but Akuma's coming soon and you can't stay here for long. If I find it, I'll try to sneak it to you during the next attack. Now-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the large stone door. "Lady Saturn, Prince Akuma is here and wants to see you. Please come soon." They heard the heavy footsteps going away.

"Go now. My communicator still works, and as soon as I can I'll try to convince Akuma to attack again," Saturn said as she started towards the door.

"But where will we stay?" Galaxia asked.

"Try the past Senshi. Maybe you can stay at the temple, at Makoto's house, or Mamoru-san's apartment," Saturn guessed.

"But there are too many people here for just three houses," Neptune said.

"I know, but there's nothing else to do. Now, you guys have to go now or else Akuma will start to get suspicious," she said, slightly impatiently. They really had no choice, so they left. Saturn went out the door, making mental excuses as to why the Garnet Rod was missing.

In Juuban Park, where they had first landed, the Senshi started to talk.

"I can't believe she's dead. How could this happen?" Fighter was almost in shock.

"He is _so _going to pay," Jupiter punched her hand. Really, though, it was just a front. Inwardly, she wasn't so confident. "But first, Saturn's right. Let's see if our past selves are generous enough to house us."

First, they tried the temple. Mars detransformed into Rei and entered the temple. She was stopped by Yuuichiro. "Hey, Rei, I thought you were meditating. You done already?"

"Yes, but I think that I left something there. Excuse me," Rei said as she pushed past Yuuichiro.

"Wait, you look different." Yuuichiro stared at Rei. She was always pretty, but now, she was completely drool worthy.

"Um, I got some new makeup. Now, I think that Grandpa has some work for you, right?" She hoped that past Rei was still in the meditation room. The last thing that she needed was for someone to see two Reis at the same time. She walked down the hallway, towards the very end where the Great Fire was. She opened the rice paper door to see her past self sitting in front of the Great Fire, eyes closes, legs crossed, and hands in a prayer position. She knew that she had always hated to be interrupted when meditating, but she didn't know how long it would take for her past self to finish. "Excuse me."

The fourteen year old whirled around and came face to face with...herself. Confusion, then realization, crossed her features. Her future self came to sit next to her in front of the fire. "I thought you guys were fighting Akuma. What are you doing here?" the younger Rei asked

"Well, we couldn't find Usagi's Star Seed, and Saturn is finding that it's getting harder to keep control of herself. We decided to stay here until we could properly fight him. So, we don't have a place to stay, and I was wondering if you would let some of us stay here."

The past Rei thought about it. They wouldn't be able to hold many, but there might be an available room or two. Normally, she wouldn't do this sort of thing, but she couldn't turn away fellow Senshi with nowhere else to go. "All right, but there isn't that much space here. I can probably take five to seven people, but they'll be really cramped."

"Perfect. We're also going to ask Mako-chan for the rest of the girls and M- Tuxedo Kamen for the guys," future Rei said, getting up and stretching. "Thanks. You're so generous," she laughed.

"I know. Anyway, who's going to be staying here?" the younger Rei asked.

"Well, I guess Ami, Mako, and Minako, so that they and pose as your friends and it'll just look like a normal sleepover. Anyway, I have to go now. Thanks and the girls will be here soon." Older Rei got up and left, shooting her past self a smile of gratitude. She left, finding that the other Senshi had gone on without her. Huffing in annoyance, she left to go to Makoto's by herself. On the way, however, she saw that Saturn worked remarkably fast and that there was already one of Akuma's youma terrorizing a group of preteens. Cursing under her breath, she left to go find a place to transform.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a flash of red light and fire, Sailor Mars appeared and leapt out to stop the youma. "Hey, you!" The youma stopped and stared at the newcomer. "Traveling to another time and hurting innocent children will not be tolerated! You have no business here and, in the name of Mars, I will punish you! Mars Flame Sniper!"

The flaming arrow caught the youma in the gut and went straight through. It grunted, but somehow the hole that was left through its stomach healed. "Ember!" it screamed as it hurled a flaming rock at Sailor Mars. She dodged it, landing beside the tallest middle school guy. She jumped up again and kicked the youma in the face (with her pointy high heels) and pulled out her arrow again. She shot it in the throat, hoping that maybe it would die now. When it didn't, she was reminded of the youma that had surrounded Mugen School when they were trying to get in. They had been very hard to destroy, too, and only Sailor Moon was able to make a dent in their population. The thought of Usagi sent a pang through her heart. She was thrown into a nearby wall and lay there, trying to regain her balance. She stood up, though shakily, and stared down the youma. She ran towards the youma, elbowing it, but it caught her and flipped her over. She used her arrow as a spear and stabbed it, cursing the thing's gelatin-like form. Then she saw the middle-schoolers gaping at them. Why were they just standing there? The youma caught her gaze and grinned wickedly at the kids. It raised its hand and razor-sharp claws popped out. It slowly advanced towards the kids, who were frozen with fear. Sailor Mars stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and shielded the kids.

"Not one more step, or else I'll burn you so badly that all there's going to be left is ashes," she growled as she stared at it. She _hated_ that thing and where it came from. She hated Akuma for killing Usagi. Usagi, who had done nothing but help others, suffering countless times to make sure that all she loved would be okay. She even protected things that had caused her suffering, like Nehelania. She was her best friend, her princess, her sister, and Akuma had taken that away from her. A new anger spread through her. They would pay, and she would make sure of it. Then, something strange happened. She felt warmth spread through her, healing her cuts and bruises and giving her more power. She could feel fire burning within her, sharpening her senses and focusing her mind. She felt all the power of Mars flow through her and felt herself changing. The youma and the kids stared in awe as she started to glow red. Wings arched from her back, deep red with bright red streaks and violet tips. Her skirt changed, too, to a triple-layer skirt the same colors as her wings, deep red on top with violet and bright red under. The heart on her front bow changed to a beautiful red crystal, the crystal of Mars, and her choker had a dangling cluster of amethysts, garnets, an rubies. Sailor Mars stopped glowing, then stared at the youma with newfound confidence.

The youma was kind of scared, but it didn't show. He snarled again, leaping towards the Senshi of fire, but he was stopped by a wall of fire. Mars held her hand up and the fiery wall grew larger, then she shot her arrow through. When she let the fire die down, all that was left was ashes. Feeling victorious, she turned and leapt away towards Makoto's house.

"Whoah!" Minako exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal Eternal Sailor Mars. "Rei-chan, you got upgraded too? We shouldn't have left you behind! How does it feel?"

"Great! You better not mess with me now, because I'm more powerful than ever!" she said, finally letting out her excitement. Minako grinned and let her in, telling her to detransform first because her wings wouldn't fit through the door.

I'm not going to do one chapter per Senshi to upgrade them, if that's what anyone's wondering. That would take way too long. I just wanted to do Mars first because she's one of my favorite Senshi and I wanted to give an example of how everyone would get upgraded, because their situations will be kind of like hers. Please review, because the more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	12. Part 1: Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

In this chapter and probably from now on, I will refer to the future Senshi normally and the past Senshi as 'past_' because the past Senshi are in here less and it's really annoying to have to say what time they're from.

IzzyKayStone-I actually wasn't planning on using different attacks until that review. I was going to be lazy and just make their current attacks more powerful, but I'll add in some upgrades for their current attacks now. Thanks for the suggestion!

sailormoon2398- Thank you! It's always nice to know how people feel about my stories. Glad you liked it!

Over forty reviews! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Rei sat down inside past Makoto's house. "It feels great! I can even use some powers in my civilian form," she said, stretching out on the couch.

"Really? Can you show us? Without burning my house down?" past Makoto asked.

"Fine." Rei held up her hands, and without even concentrating, a fire appeared in her hands and flared up. Everyone stared in awe as it grew larger and smaller, flickered back and forth, and jumped from hand to hand. Rei grinned at the others. "Hey, don't mess with me now, because I'll burn you like toast."

"Rei, once we get upgrades, we'll be an equal match. So don't act so cocky. Anyway, did you get any new attacks?" Makoto asked.

Rei thought about this. "Maybe, but I just used my Flame Sniper. I didn't even check."

"Hino-san, where's the fun in that?" Galaxia asked. She was the only one of them who as still transformed.

"I don't know. I guess I'll check next time. And please call me Rei-chan. Hino-san is way too formal," Rei said. Just as soon as she said that, though, there was another roar outside. "Are you serious? I just destroyed one! Don't they ever rest?"

"Aw, poor wittle Wei. Hey, maybe we'll get upgrades, too! Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako said, not wasting another second. She wanted more powers, too!

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Kakyuu Planer Power, Make Up!"

Soon, past Makoto was the only civilian in the room full of Senshi. "Bye, Mako-chan!" Jupiter said to her past self before running out the door. It felt really weird to say bye to her past self.

Outside, there were hordes of youma terrorizing a group of people. Screams came from all directions and the Senshi couldn't find an open place to attack. However, there were cries of relief once the people saw the Sailor Senshi. The youma turned around to see the Senshi, and with them distracted, the people cleared out quickly. The youma growled at the Sailors, angry at the loss of their prey, and decided to get the Senshi. They roared and leapt towards them. Mars went first, trying out her new attack. The words came to her naturally, like they always did.

"Mars!" She put out her hand and a bow and arrow appeared in it, ofuda scrolls circling her. " War Arrow!" She was surrounded by a column of fire that completely engulfed her. "Flare!" The fire condensed into one long, slim arrow made of white-hot, concentrated heat. It flew towards the youma, ofuda scrolls whirling around it at lightning speed. It flew straight through half a dozen youma and stuck in the seventh. The seven youma were left to crumble into ashes. The Senshi gaped at the huge fire left behind.

"Mars, if you can do that, imagine what we could do if we got upgraded!" Uranus said, staring at the tried to prove herself, refusing to be outdone by Mars. "World Shaking!" She stared in horror as only one youma was injured. Everyone stared at the Senshi of Fire, their mouths open. She shrugged, obviously proud, but deciding to put off gloating until later.

The youma started to attack and the Senshi fought. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" One youma down. Jupiter and Mercury, actually all the Senshi, really envied Mars. She was taking out the youma five at a time while they had to us combination attacks for one. They felt pathetically weak, even though they knew that they were in their strongest points. She was at her true, most powerful form, while they were struggling.

Quickly, the youma population decimated, although they didn't go down without a fight. Mercury had a deep scratch on her leg, Venus had an almost dislocated shoulder, Pluto had been knocked into a building in a surprise attack and was dizzy with a minor concussion, Kakyuu had a sprained ankle, and Healer had a broken arm. The others had less serious but still painful cuts and bruises. They were battling the last youma, but they were the most powerful, because the people that they were modeled after were the most powerful. There were only a dozen left, but they were the quickest, strongest, most skilled, and most experienced. Mars shot for the middle one, who seemed to be the leader, but it dodged it. This one seemed to be kind of clumsy, but what it lacked for in battle skills it made up for in strength. Just like Usagi. Mercury cast a fog around the area, obscuring everything from view for the youma. The last twelve youma looked around, confused. The weakest was suddenly stabbed in the back with Uranus's sword just as the fog cleared. Now, there were twelve Senshi against eleven youma, and Tuxedo Kamen had yet to make an appearance. Healer and Kakyuu doubled up and took the least powerful because they had the worst injuries.

These youma were especially powerful, and they knew they had the advantage. Mercury tried her Aqua Rhapsody multiple times, but her attacks splashed off the youma with only minimal damage. The wound on her leg seemed to be sucking away her energy. One of the youma had scratched her, and it seemed to have poisoned claws. Luckily, none of the other Senshi had been clawed, however she was tiring fast. She felt a slight breeze as Tuxedo Kamen landed by her. "It looked like you needed help, Mercury," he said, fending off the youma with his cane.

"Thanks, Tuxedo Kamen," Mercury said gratefully as she rested for a while. She stared at her leg, which was glowing. She felt weaker with each passing second. Her vision grew blurry. _Now I'll never be able to help save Usagi._ The image of her cheerful, bubbly friend disappearing from her life made her choke back a sob. Usagi was her first real friend, the first one to look past Ami's shy, quiet exterior. Ami couldn't imagine a week without Usagi, never mind a year. She would give anything for her. Then, she heard a voice inside her head.

_Accept your destiny as a protector of Serenity and your true powers will awaken. _She could hear the rushing sound of water, feel the coolness of it heal her leg, and felt herself grow more powerful. Her energy levels soared and she could feel her powers over water growing. Now, with just a thought, she could control rivers or make them stop or rush faster than they ever had. She was the mistress of water, and she could water, snow, and ice to her will.

These youma were in danger now.

As Sailor Mercury stopped glowing blue and came down to earth, she turned and faced the youma. The thing had almost stabbed Tuxedo Kamen when it was stopped by a rush of ice and water that knocked it backwards into the youma that was fighting Maker. She turned around, shocked, to see Mercury with wings and a triple-layer skirt with a fuku similar to Mars's and Moon's. Her wings were a sapphire color with blue-grayish silver streaks and aquamarine tips. Her skirts were in the same colors. From her choker dangled a cluster of sapphires, aquamarines, and blue topazes. The heart on her front bow was replaced by the Mercury Crystal. Her tiara was gone to reveal the blue symbol of Mercury shining brightly on her forehead. In her hand was her watery harp, poised for attack.

"Mercury!" Her harp started to swirl in a vortex of water. "Water Harp!" Snow flakes wove between her harp strings. "Melody!" The water and snow streamed towards the two youma, roaring with the power of Mercury. The youma instantly dissolved, no match for Ami's power. She went on to help Healer and Kakyuu.

Meanwhile, Uranus was having a hard time with her youma. She had taken the third most powerful youma after Mars and Galaxia, and she now regretted it. Neptune, fighting next to her, was having an equally hard time. They fought with skill and expertise, but still the youma continued to surprise them with new tricks. Cursing, Uranus shot multiple light beams at the youma, but it shrunk down to avoid them. Uranus hated this feeling of helplessness. Seh was also confused. Since when did youma get so many attacks? Suddenly, she heard a scream behing her. She spun around to see Neptune with a gash in her side, gasping for breath. Uranus rushed over to her side only to be shot with an energy beam as well. She fell to the ground beside Neptune, trying to focus on her surroundings. Everything started swimming before her eyes, and she wasn't able to form a clear thought.

_Neptune...hurt...princess...dead...Akuma...Saturn...fight...useless...weak. _Finally, she could think straight after a couple of agonizing minutes. By that time, their youma had left after thinking that they would die. Uranus struggled to stand, but gave up. She lay on the ground, panting, thinking about how worthless she was. She couldn't help Neptune, she couldn't defeat a youma, she couldn't help save Usagi. And it was all Akuma's fault, taking away everything she loved. She could see Neptune laying almost perfectly still on the ground, not knowing that she was thinking the same thoughts as Uranus. They couldn't get their 'daughter' back, so she was as good as gone. They were about to die, and there was nothing they could do about it. Usagi's cheerful voice floated into their minds. "Hey, I'm fine now, don't worry about me. I knew you guys would come back as long as I didn't give up." The girl who never gave up on them was gone, and there was nothing there to convince them that they could bring her back. Uranus was filled with rage, Neptune with unbearable sadness. The cheerful, brave, stong-hearted girl would never come back unless they made sure of it. But they couldn't. Neptune and Uranus reached for each others' hands.

"I want to bring her back," Neptune said quietly.

"Koneko never deserved any of this. I would give anything to make sure she could smile another day," Uranus whispered. Neptune nodded. Then, they could feel themselves being lifted into the air. Uranus began to glow a soft navy blue, Neptune sea green.

_Accepting your fate as the guardians of the solar system and protectors of the princess will allow you to do so. _Uranus could feel the wind whistle past her, growing stronger and lifting her higher into the air. She could feel her energy coming back and her wounds were healed as the wind flew past them, and she could feel power surging through her. More and more power came through her, but she felt better and better. She knew somehow that now she could control wind to her will. She could create a gentle breeze or a earth-shattering tornado. She was stronger than she ever was before, and she knew it.

Neptune felt like she was floating on top of the water as she was lifted higher, and at some point she realized that all her wounds were healed. Her strength returned, and her power levels increased. She felt her connection with the sea grow stronger and her psychic powers growing sharper. She knew that now, she could create a mild surf or a destructive hurricane if she wished. With one final _crash_ of the sea's waves resounding in her ears, her fuku changed. Now, she had wings of aqua blue streaked with sea green and tipped with stormy gray. Her skirt changed to a triple-layer skirt of aqua, sea green, and gray. From her collar dangled a cluster of aquamarines, zircons, and gray moonstones. Her tiara was replaced by the aqua symbol of Neptune glowing softly on her forehead. She looked over at Uranus, who had a similar fuku. Hers had wings that were navy blue, streaked with yellow and tipped with red-orange. Her skirts were the same colors as her wings, and from her collar hung a cluster of deep sapphires, citrine, and orangish rubies. From her forehead gleamed the navy blue symbol of Uranus. Uranus grinned and drew out her sword, pointing towards the tow youma who had hurt them. Neptune smiled softly and pulled out her mirror.

"Uranus!" A column of wind surrounded Uranus. "Screaming Wind!" The wind blew faster and faster until Neptune couldn't even see anything inside the column of wind and dust. "Tempest!" Suddenly, the wind grew into a concentrated tornado and shot out towards the two youma. They didn't even have time to scream.

Neptune saw Pluto about to be blasted away and decided to try out her new attack. "Neptune!" A huge hurricane of water swirled around Netpune. "Deep Aqua!" It swirled faster and faster, completely enveloping her. "Tsunami!" The hurricane whirled towards Pluto's youma, crashing against it with staggering force. There was nothing left.

This is Part 1 of this chapter, because it was already pretty long and I already took long enough to update. I did the best I could on the attacks, and I think they came out okay, but if anyone thinks otherwise please let me know. Next, I'm going to update Pluto, Venus, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Kamen. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with the last one. If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to know them. Please review!


	13. Part 2: Jupiter and Pluto

I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! I have a baby brother who knows how to take the top off his sippy cup. Long story short, we had to go buy a new laptop, but my parents are really slow with these things and I had to rewrite the chapter. I could only review on Fanfiction from my phone, but I can't really type anything on that. I'd like to say that to make up for it I will update really fast from now on, but high school freshman year is starting soon and I won't have the time to update both stories. So, from now on, **One Last Time wil be on a temporary hiatus**. I like this story more and I have more fun writing this, plus I have a sequel that I can't wait to get to. I left that story with a horrible last chapter because it's harder to understand without reading the next chapter, so I apologize. I've lost most of my motivation for that story after reading over it. It started off okay and then took some horrible downwards spiral and I don't like the story anymore. One weird chapter lead to another, weirder chapter. Now, enough with this lengthy author's note, and on to the next!

I was never really planning on letting the Starlights, Kakyuu, or Galaxia upgrades because I like to mainly focus on these Solar System Senshi. It would also make this story even longer, and I don't really feel like thinking up new attacks for them. However, if enough people actually request it, I _might_. And I'm also saving Mamoru's upgrade for later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in this story except Akuma.

Venus watched Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, and Mars defeat all the youma. For some reason, she felt a sense of failure. She knew it wasn't really her fault, since she had taken a weaker youma than them, but still. She was the leader of the Guardian Senshi, Princess Serenity's lady-in-waiting, her most important sworn protector and bodyguard and yet she didn't have enough power to help Usagi. Her whole life, she had wanted to be an idol, an actress and a singer. Yet she had always felt that something was missing. Like she was destined for much more important things. Maybe she had been so well-known in her past life that the desire to be known and have power had carried on to this life. In the Silver Millennium, she was known throughout the Alliance and feared for her power and beauty. She had wanted the same thing now, only it was more of an empty dream. When she had met Usagi, that empty dream became something more. She hadn't necessarily given up on her dream; it had simply been replaced. This was true for all of the Senshi. She still sometimes fantasized about being famous, but she knew that her real duty was to protect the princess.

And currently, she was failing. It was the most horrible feeling she had. She had been protecting Usagi for as long as she knew she was supposed to, like pretending to be the princess to get the Dark Kingdom away from Usagi. Granted, there were times that she could skip out but only when she knew it wouldn't put Usagi in danger. Instances like that time when Galaxia was about to steal the Star Seeds of Usagi and the Starlights, she had protected Healer only when she knew that Mars was going to protect Sailor Moon.

If she thought she couldn't feel any worse, she did now. She should have been the one protecting Usagi while Rei handled a Starlight. Rei was the second one to get upgraded. Rei was probably the most special to Usagi. When Usagi had something to let off her chest she went to Rei. Rei was the first one to make Usagi feel better when things got down. Minako realized that she was jealous of Rei. Rei was so much better than her. _'Why would Queen Serenity have assigned_ me _to be the leader? Only because I am the most like Usagi. Really, Mars is the best one to protect her.' _She looked over at Mars, who was just destroying her youma with a determined look in her eye.

Failure.

_'Sailor Venus, you were chosen for a reason.' _Huh? Where had that come from? That hadn't been her thoughts.

'_Self-pity will not get you anywhere. You are the leader of a guardian Senshi for a reason you have yet to discover. You have to believe in yourself and your friends, otherwise you will never be a true Senshi.'_

_'You're a little harsh with the wording there, aren't you?" _Minako thought back.

_'I'm speaking the truth, Venus. Mars is already a true Senshi in her purest form, and you are very close to one. You just need a final push.' _Suddenly, memories began to flood Venus's mind. She fell to the ground, receiving the attention of the others, but she didn't care. She clutched her head as more and more memories came.

_Venus turned to see a girl in a similar sailor fuku staring at her, stars in her eyes. "Sailor V!? You're so cool! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! This has to be one of the best days of my life, meeting my idol."_

_Minako laughed as her twin bounded up to her, linking heir arms. "Hey, Mina-chan! I can't believe we're going to the same school together! This is going to be the best year ever!"_

_Minako was at the beach, where she and the other girls had decided to go. She looked over just in time to see Usagi drag Ami into the surf, demanding that she have fun. Minako smiled. Usagi was such a caring girl. She would do anything for her._

_Venus was in the palace gardens, making a flower crown, when she felt something placed gently on her head. She looked up to see Serenity smiling down at her. "Don't go making one yourself, Aphro-chan," the princess said, using Venus's embarrassing nickname. "I made one for all the girls and this one's specially made just for you. I would hate to see you replace it."_

Memories of Usagi and Minako together filled her mind, making her remember the good times and the bad, but all with happy endings. She suddenly snapped out of her semi-consciousness when she felt cold water splashed on her face. She looked up to see the Senshi staring down at her.

But there was still one missing.

Venus felt an emptiness fill her. Her princess, the sweetest, most caring girl in the world was dead. Killed for being special, murdered for being an important person who would do anything for anyone. She heard that voice inside her head once more, repeating almost the same message she had told all the others.

_'Once you fully accept your destiny as the Leader of the Guardian Senshi, you will be able to fulfill your duty. Arise, Sailor Venus, as the true leader of Serenity's guardians!'_

Minako felt the emptiness inside her disappear, replaced by a warm light. It filled her to the very tips of her fingertips, filling her with power. Power over Love, Beauty, and Light, awarding her her birthright as leader. She could feel herself overflowing with the strength that for so long was just waiting to be unleashed. She felt her memories from the Silver Millennium being released, like they did with the other Senshi. Her Love Whip slowly changed, now a glowing chain of roses and hearts with the symbol of Venus on both ends. Her skirt changed to a triple-layer skirt with orange on top, then yellow, then pink. Out of her back grew orange wings with yellow streaks and pink tips. Her collar now had a dangling cluster of citrine and pink and yellow diamonds. Her bows lengthened, shimmering in the light that hit them. The heart on her front bow changed to the Venus Crystal. Her tiara melted away to reveal the shining orange symbol of Venus on her forehead.

She grinned. Nothing could stop her now. Her confidence renewed, Minako stood and went to the others. She knew who that voice was. '_Thanks, Neo-Queen Serenity.' _The others looked up to see Venus walking towards them, standing tall and proud. "Mercury, Jupiter, Mars." Her voice was stronger, her posture straighter, her eyes filled with determination. The other three Inners turned to her. "We have to fight harder than we have ever before. Jupiter, I don't know how to get you an upgrade, but I bet it'll be soon. In the meantime, we might have to train you harder. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, of course you'll help us, right?" At their nods, she turned to the Starlights, Kakyuu, and Galaxia, who nodded as soon as she opened her mouth to ask for their assistance. She turned to Mamoru. "You, remember that we all have to pitch in to get Usagi back. No mourning."

"I wasn't mourning. I agree with you, Venus. But shouldn't Saturn have been here by now to return her Star Seed to us?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. The Senshi looked around.

"There!" Healer exclaimed once she spotted the lavender-tinted silhouette of the young girl. Saturn walked over to them, but something was different. Her eyes were cold, her mouth twisted into a cruel smile.

"I see you managed to defeat our youma, but there's no way you'll ever be able to defeat me. I am stronger than all of you, and you know it. Deadly Silence Wall!" Her eyes glinted with hatred as lavender energy pulsed out of her glaive. Uranus and Mars found themselves trapped inside the wall, and Mercury had her foot trapped under. She struggled to get out, and her foot slid out of her boot, which stayed trapped. Mercury and Mars repeatedly stabbed and shot the wall, and although they managed to weaken it, the wall stayed.

"Saturn, let us out! Akuma's influencing you! You're not really like this! Let us go!" Uranus demanded.

"If I remember right, you're the one who tried to kill me. You've always hated me, and now you'll pay!" In one swift motion, Saturn aimed her wrists at Uranus and Mars. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Uranus and Mars dropped to the ground, their star seeds floating above them. Neptune screamed and ran over to the wall and started to bang on the wall keeping her dying lover prisoner. The Inners soon followed.

"Saturn, let them go! You have to come back to us!" Pluto pleaded from her adoptive daughter. She had come to love Hotaru as her own, and they had a special mother/daughter bond that not even some biological parents had with their children. She looked over at the soon-to-be-teenager who was glaring at her, malice written over her features. The always sweet, thoughtful young girl who had a special place in Setsuna's heart ever since the little baby had first smiled at her. Akuma had poisoned her mind, turning her against those she loved most. He had made her hate everyone, turned her into a monster. Saturn had never been like this, although most people including Queen Serenity had thought of her like that. They judged her before they knew her, like Akuma did. He assumed that since she was a child, she could be easily manipulated. But Pluto and the other Senshi would help bring her back.

Setsuna would make sure of that. They would rescue Saturn, the princess, Uranus, and Mars. As long as she had anything to do with it, they _would _win this fight. The cost of losing was far too great, and she would do everything she could to make sure they could all live the beautiful, happy lives planned out for them. It would _not_ end this way.

Setsuna felt both a healing warmth and a refreshing warmth spread through her, filling her with renewed energy and strength. She could feel the flow of Time rushing through her, unleashing a new power reserve that had remained dormant in her forever. Until now.

She could feel the essence of Time in her veins, and could feel the core, the heart, of Pluto beating within her. She could also feel wings growing out of her back, black wings with garnet streaks and green tips. Her skirts changed, too, to the triple layer skirts that had previously only belonged to Sailor Moon. Her back bow grew longer, and the little heart on her front bow changed to the Pluto Crystal. Her tiara melted away to reveal the dark red symbol of Pluto on her forehead. From her collar, a cluster of tiny emeralds, garnets, and onyx dangled. Her Garnet Orb began to glow with power just waiting to be unleashed. In her mind, words of a new attack appeared. Akuma had just appeared, probably to finish them off. It was time to strike.

Black, green, and red ribbons of light swirled around her. They pulsed with light, highlighting her features. "Pluto! The ribbons surrounded Pluto, engulfing her. "Space-Time!" The ribbons glowed with intense power, so bright that no one could directly look at her. "Confusion!" The ribbons suddenly melted away, and the light was sucked into the Garnet Rod before being shot out at Akuma. He was knocked backwards, but it didn't seem like anything else happened. Everyone stared at Pluto, but she smirked. He would find out what would happen soon enough.

Akuma looked at Pluto. "Your pretty little light show hurt a little, girl. I think I'll attack you first." He held out his hands, dark light collecting in his palms. A blast of energy shot out at Pluto, but something strange happened. The blasts only traveled a few inches before suddenly turning back, following the same path backwards until they hit Akuma, as if they traveled back in time. Akuma yelled as he was slammed into the ground by his own power.

"No matter what you do, Akuma, your attacks will always come back to you. You'll only be hurting yourself," Pluto said.

"Like I believe your stupid little attack can control my powers," Akuma said defiantly as he picked himself up. The idiot tried again and again to attack the Senshi, but each time his attacks traveled back like boomerangs.

"I'm the Senshi of Time. My attack will make your attacks travel back in time and hit you. There's no use trying, Akuma. Now give back all the people you killed!" Pluto demanded as she pointed her rod at the dark prince, intending to use a Chronos Typhoon attack on him before she felt cold, hard metal press into her back.

"Reverse your attack, Pluto. Or I'll have no choice but to take your star seed and add to our collection," Saturn threatened. Pluto stopped herself from attacking Saturn with her new power. She didn't want Saturn to commit suicide. Instead, though, she managed to kick Saturn's legs hard enough for the girl to fall over. Using her rod as a pole vault, she launched herself over to kick Akuma and jam the end of her rod into the fallen man's throat. Her eyes called out for help from the other Senshi. Neptune rose, shaking with fury and sobs as she glared at the man who had killed her princess, murdered her lover, and turned her 'daughter' against her.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Tsunami!" she cried out as she sent out a wave of dark water towards her new number one enemy. Pluto leapt out of the way at the last second to keep Akuma in place.

"Venus!" Venus yelled as she tried out her new attack. Golden and rose colored petals made of light swirled around her as she pulled out her whip. "Violent Light!" The petals wove themselves in and out of the whip, setting it ablaze with light that was even brighter than Pluto's attack. "Searing!" She cracked the whip in Akuma's direction. It somehow grew longer on the way and hit Akuma in the gut. He started to bleed, but the attack wasn't over. The whip had left a bright stripe of light where it had made contact with his body, and the light began to burn through his clothes. Akuma screamed, ripping off his shirt. Forgetting about Pluto's curse, he tried to attack the Senshi to try to get them to leave them alone. It just hit him again, and he fell down into the puddle of bloody salt water left over from Neptune's attack and his injury. Mercury followed with her attack, slamming Akuma with a wave of water colder than the most freezing parts of the Antarctic, leaving him unconscious for half a second. He quickly teleported away after ordering Saturn to finish them off.

Jupiter watched from a distance, not bothering to get herself involved. She felt empty inside. These past days had been too much for her to handle. The Senshi had finally settled into a peaceful, happy routine. Then, suddenly, her world was turned upside down once this man came and ruined their lives. She had watched as Mars and Uranus faded away in silence, almost alone. There was so much suffering around her. For the Senshi of strength, she didn't have much left. She was just so sick of this. She hated feeling sorry for herself, but she couldn't help it.

_'Sailor Jupiter, you have to stay can help them. You can bring an end to all this,' _a mysterious but familiar new voice echoed in her mind. She looked around, wondering if someone had spoken to her. Finding no one, she just decided to go with it.

_'Who are you?' _she thought, wondering if she could communicate with the voice.

_'That's not important. What's important, Makoto, is that you regain your confidence. With four less Senshi than there are supposed to be, the others will need all the help they need. You must rejoin the team. You are an important part of it.' _the voice replied.

_'I can't. I can't take any of this anymore.' _Jupiter thought. Even though she had no mental image of the spirit talking to her, she somehow knew that she was giving her a comforting smile.

_'Mako-chan, every Senshi has gone through this. I know you want to give up, but you wo't. You can't. You have to remember your duty. I understand what you're going through. Remember when Sailor Moon wanted to quit? She remembered her duty and she pushed on, eventually accepting her destiny. You are a little better than her, because you were always destined to be a Senshi. However, there is always a time in the bravest of soldiers can't go on. You just have to remember your purpose.' _

_Makoto was sitting alone in a secluded part of her new school's lunchyard. She was eating her homemade rice balls, looking forlornly at the groups of friends whose laughter she could hear from her lonely place. She never had too many friends, only a couple who she hadn't seen in a long time. She had been living a life of virtual solitude ever since her parents had died just a year or two back. She had built up tough walls to prevent herself from being hurt, but she had thought that starting a new school would give her a fresh beginning, maybe some good friends._

_So far, she was wrong._

_Apparently, there was a stalker kid at school who had a way of finding everything about everyone, and he had told everyone that she was kicked out of her last school for fighting. She remembered that day. She had seen a shy, quiet girl being picked up by a small group of seniors, and she had gotten so mad that she beat them all up on the spot. Afterwards, the shy girl had ran away, scared of Makoto. Makoto was left alone to face the wrath of the school staff, not even with the support of the girl she had defended. _

_Makoto was startled out of her dwelling of the past by the rustling of leaves beside her. She turned to see a small girl with blonde hair in a strange hairstyle and large, innocent blue eyes. The other girl smiled, only a little shyly, and looked over at Makoto's food. Her eyes grew impossibly wider. _

_"Those rice balls look so good! You're the new girl, right? Did you make them yourself?" she asked curiously._

_"Yes, this morning. Hey, um, haven't you heard the rumors about me? Aren't you scared or something" Makoto was curious. She didn't want this girl to be scared of her, but she hoped this girl didn't have a habit of going up and trying to make friends with reputably dangerous people._

_"I can't judge you before I've met you. I'm Tsukino Usagi. You can call me Usagi-chan. What's your name?" the petite girl asked curiously._

_"Kino Makoto," Makoto said, starting to like this girl._

_"Makoto, huh? Well, then, I'll call you Mako-chan! Are you willing to share that yummy food?" the girl pleaded, almost drooling at the sight of Makoto's food. Makoto laughed and scootched over._

_"Sure. I'll need some help to finish all this, anyways," Makoto said, her day suddenly turning brighter. She laughed as the girl shoveled the food into her mouth. From that day forward, Makoto always looked back at that day as the best day of her life, for this one girl gave her more than just eight of the best friends she could ever hope for. She gave her a family._

Jupiter jerked as she was jolted out of her memories as she heard a scream from Mercury, who fell to the ground and clutched her bleeding side. The look on Mercury's face solidified the determination inside Makoto. She had to help bring a stop to all this. She would help stop Akuma, bring everyone back. She would try to put this incident behind them, so that they could go back to the peace that they had all been enjoying lately. And nothing would stand in her way.

A crackling warmth spread throughout Jupiter. She could feel her mind focusing on her mission, and she could feel the power that came with it. The power of storms, the strength of nature. She could feel her element within her. She had the majesty of tall oak trees, the beauty of delicate pink roses, the fire of a fierce storm. One crash of thunder resounded in her mind as her transformation started. Wings arched out of her back, forest green with spring green streaks and rose pink tips. Her three skirts changed to the same colors, darker green on top followed by pink then light green. Her collar now had rose quartz, emeralds, and peridots hanging from it. Her tiara was gone, a green symbol of Jupiter taking its place on her heart on her front bow changed to the Jupiter Crystal. She grinned, reveling in hr newfound power. She turned and walked to the battle, spotting Saturn about to finish Ami off. Well, no better time to try out her power than now.

"Jupiter!" Her Wreath let loose a torrent of electrified leaves, and lightning flashed between them. "Thunder Clap!" Small flowers resembling roses joined the flurry of excitement around her. The leaves and flowers swirled around her, covering her from head to toe. "Storm!" She held out her Wreath and every single leaf, flower, and lightning bolt flew through it in a concentrated attack that then flared up in a huge torrent of power. She weakened her attack immensely, so it only knocked Saturn five yards back and electrocuted her just enough so that she stayed down while Jupiter rushed to Mercury. Helping her friend up, she glared at the spot where Akuma had last occupied.

Saturn begn to laugh, a hint of craziness in her voice that was similar to Akuma's. "You girls think you've won, right? You still don't have your princess. In fact, she's right here!" Saturn displayed the glowing Star Seed to the Senshi. Instantly, a black-clad man in a tuxedo swooped down and stole it from Saturn. She gasped and looked over to see Tuxedo Kamen protectively holding the Silver Star Seed of the Moon in his palms, the Senshi and Starlights forming a protective ring around him.

"Dark Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yelled as she pointed her glaive at the Sailors. The Senshi focused on their powers, forming a shield around Tuxedo Kamen while the Starlights attacked Saturn. She knocked it outside and leapt for them, but she was stopped by a voice in her head.

_'Saturn, return to me. I have a new change of plans to discuss with you," _Akuma's voice said in her mind. Saturn stopped.

_'Why? I'm jut about to finish them off,' _she thought back. After Akuma berated her for disobeying him and gave her some crucial information, Hotaru turned to the others.

"You're lucky you got her back. But Akuma told me to do this," she said as she held out her hand. A dark blast of energy came through, but it went straight through the Senshi and hit the Star Seed. It grew dark for a moment before returning to its normal silvery color. "Now, you will never be able to turn her back without Akuma. You can keep that for now. I'll be back for it later." Saturn disappeared in a swirl of purple, leaving the Senshi alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Master, why did you want me to come back?" Saturn said as she bowed respectfully before the prince.

"Those Sailors hurt me almost beyond repair. We're not going to play nice anymore. Next attack, I want you to unleash every single youma we have, and yse these," he said as he tossed her a bag full of bracelets. "Get all out Star Seeds and turn those people evil. Have them attack those girls and that arrogant tuxedo guy. Those Senshi will pay dearly."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had to cut off there, becasue this chapter is very long to make up for my (accidental) absence. A random thought, anyone else feel like Katniss's character could almost be based on Rei? Girl on fire, Senshi of fire, both are skilled with the bow and arrow, both have a temper (like when Katniss yelled at her mom), and it seems like if either were in the others' situation they would act the same. Plus they can each furiously deny something, but at the end admit to it. I imagined Katniss as almost exactly the same as Rei in character while reading the book and watching the movie. Anyway, for next chapter: I wonder what'll happen next? I don't even know yet! But I'll try to update soon, within about two weeks. Sorry for the waits again. Until next time, remember to review!


	14. The End of the Dark Prince

I agree with you guys who thought that the upgrades slowed the story own, and I was glad to get them over with. Having to repeat almost the exact same words eight times... although I did have fun writing them at first and coming up with new powers. Sigh, however, I still have to come up with an attack for Saturn. After this though, we'll be done with all that!

(By the way, I don't know if there's a restaurant on top of the Tokyo Tower. Just pretend there is.) This chapter may seem confusing at first, but you'll see what really happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Glad they're making the remake, but I'm kind of sad because I preferred the original anime. Don't shoot me! It's just that I liked Rei better in the anime, I didn't like how the manga ended with a future destruction of everything, and I thought that the whole concept of Chibi Chibi may or may not being a changed Sailor Moon in the future confusing and strange. Lots of little things. I do sometimes add a couple of manga elements, though, because i still liked the manga. I like the idea of Sailor Cosmos being Neo-Queen Serenity when Chibiusa is Sailor Moon, but it doesn't apparently state anything like that. I get my information from Wikimoon, so if anyone can explain it to me, please feel free to.

Mamoru softly smiled at his girlfriend, who was sitting in front of him across the dinner table. Today was their fourth anniversary, and he had taken them out for a fancy dinner atop the Tokyo Tower. She was beautiful, in a strapless pale pink dress that fell to her knees. There was a spray of sparkles starting from the lower left corner, and a row of pure white ribbon edged with silver sparkles was under her bodice. She was wearing a small rose quartz necklace that complemented her dress perfectly, while he was just in his regular black didn't have too many options in clothes, after all.

Usagi was shoveling her chicken parmesan into her mouth as if she had never had food before. Well, she had never had that much Italian food before. She noticed him watching her, and she stopped and wiped the crumbs from her mouth and blushed, embarrassed. Mamoru laughed.

"Are you done?" he asked teasingly.

"Pretty much." Usagi scraped the last few crumbs off her plate, stuffed them into her mouth, and then grinned at Mamoru. "Now I'm done."

"Well, then, I've got a surprise for you then." Mamoru pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a custom-made necklace he had ordered weeks before. It was a delicate gold chain with a small pendant hanging from it. There was a small crescent moon with diamonds lining the inside curve. The crescent curved around a little red enamel rose with garnets and rubies highlighting it. It sparkled beautifully in the moonlight, sending little white and red dots of light around the table. Usagi gasped.

"Mamo-chan, it's beautiful," she sighed. Mamoru got up and draped it across her throat, latching it in the back. "And that's not all I've got planned, Usako." He got down on one knee. Usagi's eyes grew wide. "Usako, even if I didn't show it, I've loved you since the first time I've ever laid eyes on you. We've put this off for too long. I can't wait another thousand years. Usako, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Usagi threw her arms around Mamoru.

Cheering sounded around them. The Senshi flew up, throwing their arms around each other and dancing. Pluto, Mars, and Saturn separated from the group. Pluto conjured up a bucket of confetti and threw it in Mamoru's face. He sputtered. It was wet!

"Chibiusa's coming soon! "Chibiusa's coming soon!" She cheered, throwing the water confetti handful after handful into his face. Mars and Saturn took out noisemakers out of who knew where and started blowing them in his face.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _

Mamoru looked at Usagi, but she had started clapping and cheering along with the rest of the Senshi. Mamoru turned around only to find that Fighter had somehow come to stand before him, standing straight, tall and serious, her hands on her hips.

"Wake up," she chanted. Her eyes bore into Mamoru. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Mars and Saturn ditched the noisemakers in favor of yelling "BUZZ!" in his face.

"BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!" They screamed.

Mamoru turned around desperately only to find that Usagi had disappeared, replaced by Kenji. Mamoru yelped and tried to scramble out of his seat, but instead found that he couldn't move. "Propose to my daughter, will you?" Kenji roared. "I'll teach you a lesson!" Kenji then proceeded to shake Mamoru. Setsuna continued to splash him. The Senshi continued to cheer. Rei and Hotaru continued to buzz in his face. Fighter continued to tell him to wake up.

_Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash_

"Yay! Hooray! Whooooo!"

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZZ!"

_shakeshakeshakeshakeshakesha keshakeshakeshakeshakeshake_

"I'M UP!" Mamoru hollered as he bolted out of bed, tried to remember what had happened. A quick glance round the room explained his, to say the least, weird dream. Yaten was sitting in front of the TV, where sports fans were wildly cheering. Taiki had his/her hand in a jug of water, about to splash him once more before realizing Mamoru was awake. Seiya stood before him, relieved that he had finally awoken. An alarm clock by his ear continued to buzz before he slammed his hand down on the off button. And his past self was holding him by the shoulders, finally cone shaking. Mamoru turned his bleary eyes on the clock.

_12:17!_

"How did it get so late!" he hollered.

"I bet Odango Atama has rubbed off on you," Past Mamoru said, thinking that Usagi in the future might have caused him to be a late sleeper was a good explanation.

"No, I just had a very weird dream." Mamoru rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"What?" Taiki asked.

"That you were Setsuna." Ignoring everyone's confused expressions, he got out of bed and went into the kitchen. In his drowsy state, he knocked over the milk and the bowl full of Cheerios he was making. Grunting, he got up to go get paper towels before a frantic beeping filled the room. He pulled out his brand new communicator, which was black with a quartered golden circle in the middle of the lid, a rose bloom where the two lines in the circle met. He had gotten it after gradually gaining powers, thus being deemed worthy of a communicator. He flipped the lid open, and Mercury's face popped up as the button for Mercury started glowing aquamarine blue.

"Mamoru-san, we need you and the others fast. There's a huge youma swarm at the park, and it looks like there are a couple of corrupted Senshi there, too." In that instant, the connection cut off. Mamoru called out to the others, and they quickly transformed and left. Past Mamoru looked at the lunch he had prepared, sitting down alone to eat his share.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the Juuban Park, center of three-quarters of the Senshi's battles, a fierce battle was ensuing. Tuxedo Kamen looked around, the pessimistic voice in his head saying that they'd never make it out of here alive. He ignored it, a fierce determination crossing his masked featured. They would win, so that they could go back to their normalish, regular lives, and he could propose with a much better speech than his dream self.

"Tuxedo, the Smoking Bomber!"

One youma down. Four hundred and ninety-nine to go.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Every time he heard that last attack, Mamoru felt bad for Maker. What a horribly embarrassing attack name. Three more youma down.

Galaxia and Kakyuu joined them, and the six replaced the five exhausted Senshi. They beat their way through the lines of youma, getting brutally sore themselves. The Senshi alternated 'shifts' with the Starlights, Kakyuu, Galaxia, and Tuxedo Kamen while the other five rested and watched out for the working group Tuxedo Kamen style. Still, after two hours of fighting, it didn't look like they had made a dent in the youma forces. They were all going through different stages of fatigue even with their increased stamina.

It didn't look too good. After three hours, most of the attacks went stray because of the lack of focus. The ground was covered in salt water, ice, electric burn marks, and various energy blasts. Venus took a blow to the head and was knocked unconscious, which was probably not an entirely bad thing considering how much rest she needed. Galaxia took her place on the Senshi shift.

After four hours, Mercury and Healer had collapsed because of energy blasts that the petite girls couldn't find the strength to dodge. However, there was now a visible lack of youma and Venus had come to, very slightly refreshed. Tuxedo Kamen made an inventory of everyone's injuries. Now, Mercury had an injured arm and head, Healer had an injured midsection and head, Fighter had a deep cut on her calve, Maker had a large bruise on her possibly dislocated shoulder, Venus had an injured head, Pluto's previously hurt shoulder had practically rendered her right arm useless once it got worse, Neptune had a cut on her thigh, half the skin on Jupiter's elbow had been scraped off, Kakyuu had a black eye and bloody nose, and Tuxedo Kamen had _come this_ close to being killed and had a sprained ankle. Galaxia was the only one not physically damaged. She finally, one the dot of the fifth hour, killed the last youma then collapsed to the ground out of fatigue.

But they weren't done yet. Their greatest fight had yet to come.

What they saw next just made the Sailors seriously consider curling up and dying just to escape the inevitable. Because there stood about one or two hundred Senshi. In fact, they were beat in about five seconds and sacked, taken again to be prisoners of Akuma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was a waste," Saturn commented as she saw how easily beat the Sailors were by the servants of the dark prince. "We could have just sent the Dark Senshi after them instead of killing all those youma first. Oh, well." She dismissed the matter with an airy wave of her hand. She turned to Akuma. "What do we do with these useless Senshi now?"

"I want them to heal, then kill them slowly. I want them to suffer. If I kill them now, while they're in poor health, they would almost take it as a welcome escape," Akuma said as his devious mind came up with a great plan. "And why don't we have their darling princess do it?" He made a summoning motion with his hand, and a silver Star Seed flew out from Tuxedo Kamen's tuxedo pockets.

"I think that's a great idea," a new voice called out. Mars and Uranus stepped out of the shadows, bracelets on their hands and cruel looks in their eyes. "Having Serenity kill them just adds all the more torture. They deserve it for what they did to you, Master," Mars said, bowing.

"When are we going to get to see that? Can't we speed up their healing so we can kill them sooner?" Uranus asked impatiently.

"I don't know how to speed up healing," Akuma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Saturn can," Uranus pointed out. Akuma turned back to Saturn.

"Can you now? Well, then, do it."

"Yes, my Prince," Saturn said respectfully. She walked over to the Senshi, placing her hand on each of their injuries and healing them. Eventually, they all came to.

"Saturn.." Pluto started, but she was cut off when she spotted Akuma. The others followed her line of sight and spotted Akuma as well. They tried to take defensive positions but found that they were chained to the ground that they had been unceremoniously been dumped on. Akuma grinned and held up the Silver Star Seed.

All eyes turned, dangerously slowly, to Tuxedo Kamen. He, however, was just as horrified as they were. "Akuma, where did you get that!?" he demanded.

"Like it was doing you a fat lot of good," Akuma sneered. "The same magic that prevents you from reviving her also lets me summon this star seed to my side. I have full control over her."

He rose the hand that contained the Star Seed, his hand glowing. Since this didn't technically count as an attack, Pluto's charm didn't work this time. Liquid streams of silver began to slowly swirl around Usagi's Star Seed. Eventually, they grew faster, and the column of light grew longer to form all five foot one of Usagi.

Before she or anybody could really do anything, Akuma snapped his fingers and bracelets materialized on her wrists. Akuma pulled back the Star Seed, which wasn't needed for Dark Senshi. Sailor Moon's ocean-blue eyes grew wide for a moment before growing as cruel and unforgiving as her fellow three evil Senshi. She turned and bowed to Akuma. "Thank you for bringing me back, Master."

Laughter started to echo across the room as Akuma relished in his crazed evil glory. "At last, the great Princess Serenity belongs to me! I have done what no one else has done before!" Usagi stood there, apparently not getting that what he was saying was that he now owned her. Maybe it was something in the bracelets, because the real Usagi wasn't that dumb.

"Now, Princess Serenity, you know that I need those Star Seeds, but I've decided to give you the honor," he said as his laughter died down.

_'More like you can't do it yourself',_ Pluto thought. But Usagi didn't know that, so she thought she was really being honored.

Usagi turned. "Well, then, I might as well have fun with this. Who should I do first, Master Akuma?"

"Well, I don't really...actually, start with that tuxedo guy. He hasn't been treating me very respectfully lately."

Usagi turned to Tuxedo Kamen, who was actually pretty scared. He knew how much power his girlfriend had, and the fact that she was undefeated so far made him that much more anxious.

Then, Saturn spoke. "Master," she said, bowing to Akuma. "Not to seem rude, but I have been serving you this entire time. Should it not be me who gets the first honor?"

"Saturn, you know what we discussed earlier. Princess Serenity will be doing this." Akuma almost sounded disappointed in Saturn.

"But she has done nothing. I've been your loyal servant ever since you first told me of your mission. She's just been there, doing nothing, and it doesn't seem fair that she gets to kill the Senshi I helped to capture," Saturn said jealously.

"That was not my fault, Saturn. You know that you are beneath me anyway. I always get first privilege." Sailor Moon was sneering at Saturn as she said this, but she did not lash out for fear of making Akuma angry.

"I am more powerful than you. It was that idiot Queen that made me under you, but she is no longer alive and we serve under Akuma. I have been more loyal to Akuma."

"He did not waken me before, or I would have been ten times the warrior you were."

"He didn't awaken you because he didn't think you were worthy."

"He has never said that. You can't say what you thought the master's reasons were and expect it to be the truth."

"I have been around longer. I know him better than you. Why would he want to awaken an idiot princess that can't walk five feet before tripping and breaking down?"

"Why would he want a goth child who does nothing but cry all day long?"

"I am not goth! And I do not cry! I'm not like you!"

"I am more powerful than you, so you better take that last comment back."

"All you do is wave around a pink wand and chant stupid words, destroying one of Master's youma. I can actually destroy a world without dancing. I won't apologize."

"You die when you kill one person. I don't count that as powerful."

"You don't have the guts to even _hurt_ a person."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" And with that, an almost childish and amusing battle engaged between them, Mars, Uranus, and Akuma rolling their eyes.

"Girls!" he barked. They stopped immediately, although they continued glaring at each other. "Saturn, I said that Serenity was to destroy the youma. Do not disobey me!" he screamed.

Saturn glared at the princess. How dare she take her place? And how dare Akuma overlook all that she had done for him? She deserved more than this! Saturn looked over to Sailor Moon, who was about to shoot Tuxedo Kamen. She couldn't let this happen.

In a flash of purple, Saturn tackled Moon to the ground. Usagi gasped in surprise, wrestling the smaller girl down.

"Akuma! Saturn's disobeying you!" Moon said, trying to get the Master on to her side.

"No one takes my place!" In a move faster than humanly possible, Saturn blasted the bracelets off Moon's wrists. Usagi gasped before fading and falling to the ground, silver ribbons being sucked back into her Star Seed.

"Saturn! How could you be so insolent! You know better than to disobey me!" Akuma roared. He held out his hand.

"No, Akuma, I'm sorry! I'll listen to you more often!" Saturn pleaded, but Akuma was too angry at this point to listen to any cry for mercy. He swiftly strided over and snapped the bracelets.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usagi was back, floating in the same darkness that consumed her or anyone who had lost a star seed. She thought back to how she and Saturn had sparred before. She felt horrible. When she was being controlled by the bracelets, it was as if she were looking through the eyes of another person. Another evil, horrible person who was about to kill her Mamo-chan. She was so grateful to Saturn for attacking her. The thought of killing Mamoru or any of the other Senshi plagued her. She knew, however, that Akuma would be furious at Saturn, and that she would probably receive the same fate as Usagi, probably worse. And here, there was nothing she could do.

She could feel, rather than hear, Saturn pleading. Akuma was about to kill her. Usagi's eyes filled with tears, her heart reaching out to the small girl. Akuma was using her, then killing her when he didn't need her anymore. How could anybody be so cruel as to turn a young girl against her friends like that? She had to do something. Usagi knew there wasn't much she could do, but she tried. She concentrated as hard as Rei when meditating, focusing her powers to the faint violet light above. She felt a kinship with her daughter's best friend who could be like her little sister. The little girl who, in many ways, was the opposite of her but still just as lovable. She was constantly being used and tortured, and what had she ever done to deserve it? Not even Queen Serenity gave her a chance to prove herself, jumping to conclusions like she so rarely did.

A tear slipped down Usagi's face. She would give anything to make sure Hotaru could finally live a happy life. Even if she was evil, there would be no chance of her coming back if Usagi didn't do anything. The tear floated up, turning into silver light and suddenly speeding towards the violet light.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saturn's bracelets were cracked, and she was slowly fading and being sucked back into her Star Seed. However, something strange happened. Hotaru's Star Seed was glowing violet, but from the middle a silver light appeared. The two lights mixed and swirled, and the light flew towards Saturn. Her bracelets cracked, but she didn't fade. Actually, she completely reappeared. Her Star Seed inexplicably flew towards her, and rejoined her. Saturn rose once more, back on the side of the Senshi. She smiled, thanking her princess. With a flick of her Glaive, she sliced open the chains that bound the now fully healed Senshi. They heard more cracking noises and turned to see Uranus and Mars's bracelets broken, silver light filling the cracks. They exploded, shattered bits of metal littering the floor. Rei and Haruka's eyes grew glassy before focusing again, their Star Seeds joining them again. The Senshi were once again united, on a mission to save their princess.

Akuma, while more evil than overly smart, knew when he was in trouble. But he had weapons of his own. With a flick of his hand, he summoned all the Dark Sailors in to the now stiflingly crowded room. Irritated with the lack of space, one of the Senshi blasted a hole in the wall and everyone filtered out. Finally, when they were out on the crusty surface of Nemesis's world, the Solar System Senshi faced the Dark Sailors. The Dark Sailors were dressed similarly to the Senshi, but there were so many of them that the Senshi saw every single color they had ever seen and even ones that they hadn't seen before. Saturn made the first move to avenge Usagi and to get back at them for using her. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Although many of the Dark Sailors had shielding powers, Saturn's extremely powerful attack still barreled through most of them. Of course, it was not enough to kill them because Usagi would hate them all for that. The Senshi's main goal was to injure them enough to get to a defenseless Akuma, them kill him. He had caused too much trouble.

The Dark Sailors bounced back quickly, though. At this rate, they would never get through to their prince. Saturn, however, didn't think this was a bad thing. Now, she got to try out her next attack. (AN: Last one, guys!)

"Saturn!" She held up her Glaive, which began to glow with energy colored in every shade of purple ever known. It pulsed with light, growing dimmer and brighter. "Silent Revenge!" Streams of light began to swirl around her, until all that could be seen was the occasional strand of black hair. "Destroy!" The violet light imploded into one tiny dot of light on the tip of her Glaive before bursting out to blanket the front half of the Dark Senshi. They all glowed with lilac light before they all dropped to the ground, half-but-not-really dead.

"Saturn, what attack was that?" Mercury asked, both horrified and confused at what the attack did. One minute they were glowing, the next they were unconscious.

"Don't worry. Once they get their Star Seeds back, they'll heal. I took a lot of power out of it." Then, more Sailors started to come.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus hit the gut of a Sailor who was sneaking up behind Neptune and Uranus.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" One Sailor down who was trying to stab Tuxedo Kamen.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Star Fighter and Sailor Kakyuu were saved.

It was actually too easy to quickly barrel through the Dark Sailors, especially since they were taken down by weaker attacks. The Dark Sailors almost seemed reluctant to attack. It was only about a half hour before they got to Akuma. Still, they had suffered some injuries, but not a serious as last time.

The ground was littered by Sailors, who were probably not going to get up any time soon. The Senshi felt bad about hurting their fellow warriors, but it had to be done. They got to Akuma, who was, as any man, woman, or child would be, panicky. After all, the finest warriors in the Galaxy had just plowed down his defenses without breaking a sweat and were now coming for him. So, it was perfectly reasonable that he would act on impulse to try to save himself, and as anyone with powers would do, he attacked.

However, the attack of the Time Guardian lasted a very long time. In ten seconds, there was a badly beaten down Akuma facing off against fourteen very angry soldiers.

"I'll finish him off," Tuxedo Kamen called.

"No, _I'm_ Usagi's main body guard," Venus countered.

"Well, _I'm _her best friend," Mars fought.

And so, there was a battle between boyfriend, best friend, and protector. In the middle of the fight, Venus reached out and tied Akuma up with her Love Whip, because he was trying to get away. Sighing, Pluto turned to Akuma.

"Akuma, give us back their Star Seeds," she demanded. "Now."

"No, I will not let you take away my kingdom!" Akuma said struggling against the tight Whip. "You, you should be the one giving me something back. Let me use my powers!"

"Why would I do something like that?" Pluto asked, slightly amused at his naivety. Akuma spit in her face out of hatred.

No one had ever seen Setsuna so mad before. She glared at Akuma, wiping his spit from her face. Slowly, she pointed her Garnet Rod at his chest. "That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Chronos." Akuma's eyes grew wide as he begged for mercy. However, Setsuna was fed up. Akuma would never harm any of them again. "Typhoon."

The attack slammed into Akuma's chest, almost killing him, but the energy discharge caused the Whip to fall of the dark prince. Akuma stumbled to his feet, staring at Pluto. He coughed up blood.

"You may have got me, but I will not go without my revenge," Akuma rasped out. His eyes spoke of finality. He drew out One single Star Seed before he tumbled to the ground, dead, a sickening _crack _filling the dead silent air.

Under Akuma's body, little shards of silver glinted under the rising sun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You guys have no idea how hard it was to think of a new attack for Saturn. I was kind of going through a writers block for just that one specific element, but I said my deadline was two weeks. I must have spent ten minutes just sitting there, trying to think of something, and I don't really think it came out too well. Oh, well. One more chapter, the epilogue, and then we are done with this story and on to the sequel! I have been wanting to get to the sequel for a very long time now. And now, as my first story ever comes to a close, I just want to say one thing: let's finish strong and with lots of reviews! No, actually I wanted to thank all you guys who read and reviewed this, but it's not yet over. So, until next time, Sailor Moon Says stay in school!


	15. The Revival of the Silver Crystal

To clear up any confusion, I call them all Sailors instead of Senshi because only the main nine Senshi are referred to as that. For example, the Starlights aren't called Senshi, but I'm assuming that every one of the people are called Sailors. Also, a lot of times I will include Tuxedo Kamen in with the Senshi, because it is such a pain to always write "the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen". I don't think that this is too much of a confusion, but opinions are welcome.

Disclaimer: I have never, do not, or will never own(ed) Sailor Moon.

After that day, no one knew or remembered what had happened to Akuma's body. When it registered in the Senshi's minds that Usagi's Star Seed was crushed, there was the sound of a small explosion and only dusted remains flew far, far away to be scattered along the bare surface of Nemesis. However, no one saw this as they were all staring blankly at the silver shards that glinted in the dim sun. The Senshi didn't see the snapping bracelets or the hundreds of Star Seeds that flew out of the castle and into their respective owners. They didn't notice when the revived Sailors looked around, confused. They didn't hear all the gasps of horror that followed when the Sailors saw the shattered Star Seed of the Princess Serenity of the Moon, whom they all knew of and respected. They didn't feel the ground shaking from hundreds of girls simultaneously falling to their knees. All they heard was the rushing of blood in their ears and all they saw was the light of the cold, cruel sun glinting off the crusty snow and casting shadows off of the jutting slivers of the only part left of Usagi.

In just that split second it took to crush a Star Seed, it felt as if the hearts and souls of nine people had been ripped out and the worlds of five people turned upside down. They had all fell to their hands and knees, though no one knew when, and their eyes were cold and dead as they struggled to understand what this meant. But the only thought that anyone could process in their empty minds was _Usagi's never going to come back._

You never know what you have until it's gone. The Senshi knew, beyond any shred of doubt, that they had unconditionally loved their princess. But they had never known how much they had depended on her, how much they needed her in their lives. They tried to imagine life without her, but they couldn't. Not even Setsuna, who since the beginning of time had been alone, could imagine life now without knowing that if she were ever to go to Usagi, she would always be there for her. Because the first time she had met them, she had charmed them and ever since had wormed her way into their lives. Usagi was the kind of person that you loved ever since you caught a glimpse of her odangos, and she had become that person that you instantly thought of when you heard the word _sister_. Most of them had little to no family before they had met her. That had all changed when she had introduced them to one another and forced them to get closer, even erasing the line that separated the Inners and Outers. Without her, life was something too horrible to think about.

The Senshi couldn't find the energy to cry. All they could feel was their hearts breaking, and all they could feel was emotionless pain. They made no noise, and only devastated silence surrounded them. The only noise was the quiet breathing of everyone as they mourned the loss of the beautiful, loving girl.

The Senshi could have lay there for ten minutes or ten hours, it made no difference to them. The other Sailors felt nothing but sympathy, but they couldn't imagine life without their princesses or princes either, which made it hard to offer any words of condolence. However, they weren't stupid. The smartest among them, second only to Mercury in terms of intelligence, thought of a brilliant plan. Consulting with the others, they confirmed that it might work. Might. However, if there was hope for the Princess of the Moon, the Sailors were willing to take it. They owed a lot to the Senshi, who were the strongest and finest warriors in the galaxy. So, the chances of reviving the princess outnumbering the risks, the Sailors decided to try out their plan even if it would raise false hope.

Clearing her throat, the Senshi who thought of the plan gained the Senshi's attention. Her guardian planet's name on Earth was a series of numbers and letters that was too tedious to read, and what her people called the planet was too hard to pronounce. However, her civilian name was Chiyo, so she decided to use that.

"Senshi of the Solar System of the Sun, we have come up with a proposal that may help with your princess. I am Chiyo, the Senshi of Experience and Age. I don't want to raise false hope, but I think that if we all concentrate on bringing Serenity back to life, we just might be able to with minimal complications."

The Senshi barely heard her, but they did hear 'Serenity back to life,' and immediately they looked to the Sailor that had spoken. Her periwinkle eyes looked thousands of years old, but she physically looked young like all Sailors. She had almost indigoish silver hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and fell to her back. Her fuku was almost similar to that of the Senshi, but she had longer sleeves, shorter gloves that seemed purposely ripped, and strappy boots that matched her ripped-looking gloves. In her hair were woven small forget-me-nots and baby's breath, and she had a rod that was shaped like a twisted-looking branch, though it was colored light blue and purple. Her skirt had two layers, the same colors as her rod. She smiled gently at the Senshi.

"I really think that if we concentrate enough, we can. No guarantees, but it couldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Well, I think we should if it could bring her back," Galaxia said, being the first to find her voice. The Starlights nodded, then rose shakily to their knees, followed by the Senshi. They walked unsteadily to the remains of their beloved Usagi, and seeing the slivers of her Star Seed finally gave the strength to cry. And when they did, they cried so heavily they fell to the ground again. Their bodies convulsed with sobs, and through their teary eyes all they could see was a mass of color that meant nothing to them. They knew they should stop, they knew that if they didn't try to bring back Usagi she might never come back, but there was one thought that haunted them, one thought that gripped their hearts in fear and panic.

No matter what they did, she might never come back.

Still, there was one person who couldn't find any energy whatsoever to cry. Tuxedo Kamen stood alone, his eyes glazed over and unfocused, though no one could tell behind his mask. Imagine how it feels to lose half our heart and soul, the other half left lifeless and useless. This, however, gave him determination to find his other half and complete himself. He strode over purposefully, standing over where his love's Star Seed lay. Picking every piece up gently, he cradled he shards in his palms and turned to the Senshi and Starlights.

The Senshi and Starlights saw him, and against their will stood up. After all, no one can anger the Prince Endymion of Earth and leave completely unscathed. Tapping into every drop of Senshi willpower, they managed to suppress their sobs and turn to face him, forming a ring around the man holding the Star Seed. The ring grew bigger as it incorporated every Senshi of the Galaxy. Tuxedo Kamen lay down the Seed and joined the circle, holding hands with Mars and Saturn. They focused their energy. A golden beam of light shot out, then a sapphire, ruby, emerald, golden, dark sapphire, aqua, amethyst, garnet, red, yellow, white, red-orange, another golden, indigo, then every single color of the Sailors of the Milky Way. Once all the lights rose to meet the sky, they beamed down again and dove into the small diamond pieces sparkling in the lights of hundreds of Senshi.

They were determined, concentrating harder than they ever had before. The Senshi were pouring all of their energy into this, and even though the Senshi started falling to their knees, they didn't give up. They tried harder, focusing on her encouraging smile that always made them want her to be proud of them. They could hear her voice, stating how much she loved all of them, how she would do anything for them. And, with one final burst of light, the Senshi poured their remaining energy into her Star Seed and collapsed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the Senshi awoke, they found themselves almost alone on the field. Only one person remained, but through their foggy eyes they couldn't tell who it was. They rubbed their eyes and looked around. Weakly sitting up, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen looked around again for any sign of the many, many Sailors that had been there when they had passed out. Finding no one else, they decided to go see who the lone girl was.

The sight of the girl who was lying almost face down on the hard snow, however, made them cry. Because she had two blond odangos on either side of her head and was no more than 5'1".

The Senshi instantly clung to each other, crying out of pure happiness. It had worked. Usagi was alive. They were finally all together now, and they felt as if they could never be happier.

Setsuna, holding on to Hotaru, found something on the ground. "What's this?" she sniffed, reaching down to pick up a piece of parchment that lay on the snow, held down by a rock to prevent it from blowing away. She read the first couple of lines, then called to the others to listen. It was a letter, in Fighter's handwriting.

_Dear Senshi,_

_Sorry for leaving you. We had to go back to Kinmoku since we've been away for way too long. We will try to visit soon, however. _

_The rest of us stopped a little while after you were passed out. Maker said that you were all okay, but that you'd be out for a while. _

_It worked. Odango's back. We all cried, and we're assuming you did too. I'm _(this last word was scribbled out)_ We are so happy for her and you. However, one Senshi scanned her and found something off. We found out that her memories about being a Senshi or Princess will be erased, pretty much any memory having to do with the fact that she even has a Star Seed. She won't remember any of you or her duty. However, this shouldn't be a problem, because that doesn't mean you can't still befriend her. _At this point, there was a smudge on the paper as if someone had elbowed him. _Or be her boyfriend again. _

_Still, this doesn't mean she will lose her memories forever. She has to regain them sometime; though we don't know when. You can chose to give her her memories back or let her regain the on her own, whichever you think is best. However, Usagi _will_ come back to you guys. She always does. _

_From, Fighter and all the Sailors_

**_The End_**

My first story, officially done (because the epilogue talks more about the fates of the past Senshi and isn't really essential to the story). Thank you to all who reviewed, because your helpful suggestions really kept me going. So, until the epilogue or new story is posted up, ja ne!


End file.
